Man Candy
by amartin766
Summary: Story about the male characters of teen wolf doing porn
1. 1 Man Candy

Issac Lahey was young and new to the world. Or well, he was new to being out on his own. He had a high school degree, but otherwise nothing really. He had an apartment of his own, but he needed a job so that he could keep affording it. The job market though, well it wasn't that great.

Maybe if it had been better he wouldn't have had this crazy idea.

He had been jerking off looking for something good to watch when he had stumbled upon a colorful site title Man Candy. Curious, Isaac clicked onto it and began browsing. It didn't take him too long to notice that most of the videos had the same men just switching partners. Licking his lips, Isaac clicked on a video titled Derek pounds Stiles. It wasn't the most creative of names, but Isaac's cock had still peaked in interest so he clicked on it.

Isaac laid back on his bed stroking himself slowly as he watched who he guessed must have been Derek stripping. The man in front of him was made of gorgeous muscle. His green eyes practically pierced through the screen into Isaac's brain. He groaned as the video continued showing Stiles. Stiles was definitely a twink, but his brown hair was gorgeous and his mouth..shit it was made for sucking Derek's cock.

Issac found himself getting lost in the sensations and sounds. He gripped the base of his cock as the video ended. Licking his lips Isaac searched for another Derek and Stiles video before noticing an add at the top. Scrolling up he read carefully.

Man Candy is looking for a new man! We don't have many requirements, just need you to be at least 18, in good shape, comfortable with gay porn and being on the internet. If you're interested please upload a video of yourself doing a solo round! We will contact you within 2-3 days of your submission!

Isaac bit his lip. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As he kept reading he realized there honestly wasn't much of a risk. Whatever he uploaded would only be viewed by Lydia and her assistant Allison. If they approved, then they would call Isaac in for an interview explain the terms and contract and then upload the solo to their site. The rest would be up to him. Isaac swallowed as he popped open his webcam and looked at himself when the viewing screen popped up. "I can do this..yeah I can do this" He moved the viewer to the side while he popped up another Derek and Stiles video. He clicked play and started stroking himself again biting his lip as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the camera.

"Lydia you have a new video!" Allison called as she opened the Man Candy submissions box. She clicked the video on so that it was on full screen. Tapping her pen to her lips she smiled as she looked at the boy on the screen. He was cute, definitely had a look of innocence about him and geez he was young.

Allison was startled out of her thoughts by the click of Lydia's heels as she entered their shared office. "Hi sweetheart, sorry was just checking on a scene. We have a submission?" Allison nodded moving over as Lydia grabbed her chair to sit next to her. Lydia clicked her tongue as she studied the boy onscreen. "Cute, play the clip." Allison smiled and clicked. They watched quietly as the boy onscreen worked himself slowly trying his best to look at the camera. When it got to be too much though his head fell back against his pillows. It didn't take long before he was crying out and arching up, shooting long thick ropes of cum up his chest. It took a couple of moments for the boy to calm down before he forced himself to sit up and look at the camera. "Um hi. My name's Isaac Lahey, i'm 21 years old and i'm hoping to become your new man candy" Isaac blushed as he finished his sentence and ducked his face again. "Um my contact info is in the email with this video..so um thank you for your time." The video quickly clicked off.

Allison turned to look at Lydia smiling hopefully. "He is such a sweetheart. The viewers would love his innocence." Lydia clicked her tongue and tapped her finger.

"Oh my god Lydia if you do not accept him I won't speak to you for two months!" Lydia turned and shrieked throwing her shoe at the offending voice. "Stiles! What have I told you about watching the casting videos!" Stiles dodged the shoe before coming closer and dropping to his knees putting his best pout face on. "Oh come on Isaac is adorable! He's like a sweet little puppy! I bet he's the type that does his best to please." He grinned watching as Lydia looked between him and Allison. Looking back at the screen she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, i'll call him in for an interview and a test run. You're breaking him in though so it if goes wrong its on you." Stiles shot up and attacked Lydia's cheek with kisses. "Thank you Thank you Thank you! We won't let you down!" Stiles laughed as Lydia smacked his ass. He danced out of the office running off screaming for Derek. Lydia raised an eyebrow at Allison. She smiled and shrugged. "I think he's going to be great."

Isaac balanced his bag of groceries carefully as he unlocked the door to his apartment and headed inside. He walked by his answering machine and clicked the button to review his messages before dropping his bag on the counter and started to unload.

"Hello Mr. Lahey. My name is Lydia Martin from Man Candy and I have recently viewed your submission to us. You seem to have some talent and a good look to you. I'd like to have you come in for an interview and test run tomorrow if you're available. Call me back as soon as you get this my number is"

Isaac was already yelling and dancing around his kitchen by the time Lydia was repeating her number. He grabbed the phone and called back hurriedly. "Hello Man Candy this is Allison speaking how can I help you?"

"H-Hi i'm Isaac Lahey, um Lydia Martin called me.." "Oh yes Isaac hello there sweetie. Are you available tomorrow? We have most of the afternoon open."

Isaac bit his lip "Um is 2:00 ok?" He heard some shuffling and then Allison was back on the phone "That sounds great sweetie. Now just to let you know, Lydia is going to interview you and then she'd like to have you do a scene with one of our men. Would you be ok with that?" Isaac nodded before realizing Allison couldn't see him. "U-um yeah that should be fine." "Alright sweetie let me just give you our address, make sure to come.."

Isaac took down all the necessary information before thanking Allison furiously. He hung up shortly after and swallowed as he went back to putting away his groceries.

"Holy shit..i'm going to do porn..."


	2. 2 The Interview

Isaac shifted in his seat as he waited for Lydia to arrive. He couldn't believe it. Here he was sitting in Lydia Martin's office at Man Candy. In his hands he held the most recent copy of his physical from his doctor proving he was clean. As more time passed Isaac began to feel more anxious. Was he really going to do this? An interview for a porn company and then doing a scene with one of their men?

"Ah sorry about that Isaac, had to make sure your scene was all set and ready to go." Isaac nodded and watched as Lydia sat down in front of him. Even though he was gay he could definitely appreciate her beauty. He smiled shyly and handed over his physical. "Good glad you have that. Alright, so you do understand that this business revolves around being filmed and being seen on the internet. You're good with that?"

Isaac nodded quickly. The idea of being a porn guy..it still made him nervous, but he needed the money and well Man Candy seemed as legit as you could get. "Ok, so we'll have you film a test scene with Stiles today and once I review the footage i'll let you know if you've got the job before we post that scene and your solo up."

Isaac swallowed as he found out about his partner. "Stiles..like Stiles Stillinski? He's one of the top guys here isn't he?" Lydia smiled as she looked at Isaac. "Yes, but all of my men are the best. Are you not comfortable with Stiles? I wasn't going to mention this, but he accidentally saw your solo. He thought you were, begged me to call you in for an interview actually." Isaac's jaw dropped at that news. "He..really?" Lydia nodded as she stood up and came around to Isaac motioning for him to follow her. "Stiles is very good at reading people. If anyone can help you through this first filming its him."

Isaac kept quiet as he followed Lydia to what appeared to be a small set. There was a couch and a coffee table with a couple of bottles of lube on it. Two cameras were facing the couch and two men were standing behind them. Lydia turned and looked at Isaac touching his shoulder lightly. "When we bring in a possible new member the first scene we always have them film is the couch scene. You and Stiles are just going to sit on the couch and answer a few basic questions from the camera guys. After that you can start kissing, touching whatever you feel comfortable with. The minimum we ask you to try and do is making out or even a handjob, the maximum is a blowjob. No sex for this scene understood?" "Yes Ma'am" Lydia smirked and gave Isaac a small push towards the couch.

Isaac took a seat on the couch and smiled shyly when he made eye contact with one of the camera men. "Isaac right? I'm Ty, and that's Dom. Ready for the scene?" Isaac bit his lip. "I'm..i'm nervous honestly." Ty opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a sudden blur came through before the couch dipped. Isaac barely had time to react as an arm was slung around his shoulder.

"Hey there buddy! I'm glad you're here. Don't know if Lydia told you already, but I, the great Stiles Stillinski am your lovely scene partner for today." He would have kept going, but Isaac was already ducking his head. "Whoa hey, you alright hun?" Isaac nodded as he forced himself to look up. "I'm..just..i'm sorry i'm not good at this."

Stiles smiled at him and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Hey, its your first time nerves are normal. Lydia told you the rules for this scene right?" Isaac nodded slowly. "I promise, I will not make you do anything you are not ready for. If you just want to kiss then we can do that, i'll guide you through the questions and you show me how far you want to take this ok?" "Guys, we're ready if you are!"

"So today we have Stiles here, no one important, but we do have a new young man here who is very important" Isaac blushed as Stiles scoffed. "Hey i'd like to think i'm very important, but yeah I guess my partner's cooler." Ty laughed as he looked at Isaac. "Ok well handsome stranger mind introducing yourself?"

Isaac waved. "I'm Isaac and i'm 21". "So you want to be the next hit at Man Candy?" Isaac grinned and nodded. "Are you gay Isaac?" Isaac blushed. "Yeah." "Very cool, very cool. Well we already know all about Stiles, so if you guys are ready we can definitely start."

Isaac swallowed and nodded feeling frozen. "Hey, look at me sweetheart". Stiles cupped Isaac's cheek and turned his face from the camera to instead focus on him. Stiles smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Isaac's. Isaac felt his breath leave him at the first touch. He pressed back slowly gasping as he felt Stiles arms wrap around him and pull him close. The more he kissed Stiles the more Isaac began to relax. Moving his hand down, Isaac felt Stiles chest noting that as wiry as the boy was he had muscle. He kept going though until he had hit Stiles pants. Isaac rubbed carefully, squeezing his hand around Stiles cock.

He felt Stiles smile into the kiss before the boy whispered to him softly. "You okay if I take my pants off?" Isaac pulled away from the kiss and reached carefully for Stiles pants, unbuttoning them cautiously. The other boy shrugged them off completely leaving him in his boxers. Isaac slipped his hand through the peephole and carefully pulled out Stiles cock. Licking his lips, Isaac looked up at the other boy before gently stroking his cock. Stiles let out a soft moan as Isaac worked, reaching out to pull him into another kiss.

It didn't take too long before Stiles was groaning and coming hard. "Shit come here you". Isaac yelped in surprise as Stiles pulled the boy into his lap and kissed him hard. "Your turn cutie, can we show all these lovely people your pretty cock?" Isaac blushed and nodded letting Stiles help him get his pants off. Just like Isaac, Stiles pulled his cock out and worked on it gently. "S-Shit!" Isaac cried out as Stiles flicked his thumb over Isaac's cockhead. He pressed his face into Stiles neck as his whimpers grew louder. "Please, please, please" he whimpered as Stiles stroked him. "You can cum sweetheart, i've got you"

Isaac screamed as he came over Stiles hand.

When Isaac came down from his orgasm he finally remembered the cameras were on him. Swallowing and blushing he curled up into Stiles relaxing a little as the other boy wrapped his arms tighter around him. "I've got you" he whispered softly. Isaac thanked him softly as he pressed closer.

He heard a soft click and looked up to see Ty smiling at him. "Well Isaac, I don't have any say in the hiring process, but if I was Lydia i'd be telling you, you're hired and come in tomorrow." Ty stepped out from the camera and gave him a thumbs up.

Isaac looked over and saw that he and Dom hadn't been the only ones watching. Isaac swallowed as he saw Lydia approaching. "You did very well sweetheart. Although Ty doesn't have any say in the hiring process, I do and you are hired. I need to come up with a scene for you and another partner so I will give you call when you can come in again. Congratulations Isaac."

Isaac smiled "Thank you so much". He looked at Stiles and blushed quickly getting off of his lap. "Thank you too." Stiles stood up and helped him into his pants, kissing his cheek. "Anything for you cutie, besides you helped me make my boyfriend jealous. That means i'm getting laid tonight." Stiles winked and pranced off. Isaac watched as Stiles pressed himself up against another man. On a closer look Isaac's jaw dropped for the second time that day.

Apparently Stiles and Derek weren't just on screen partners...but also off screen as well.

Isaac hurried out shouting more thank yous as he left. He didn't think he was ready to meet Derek Hale yet. Not with the way the other man seemed to be glaring at him.


	3. 3 Overwhelmed

Isaac had definitely been surprised when Lydia had hired him on the spot. Then he had been taken off guard when he found out that not only had Derek been watching his scene, but he was also dating Stiles. It had been an overwhelming amount of information for him to take in, in such a short amount of time.

Now here he was, the day after filming his scene, walking back into Man Candy to sign a full contract with Lydia and talk about his first scene as an official member of Man Candy. Isaac walked in quietly moving down the hallways slowly as he tried to remember where Lydia's office was. Turning a corner he saw what seemed to be a new set. Seeing that no one was around Isaac took a couple of steps forward as he looked around. In the middle was an examination table. The fake walls held pictures of skeletons and lists of vaccinations. It took a little bit but it hit Isaac that this was going to be a scene possibly involving a medical fetish. He shivered hoping it wasn't his scene, hurrying off of the set and down the hall.

The next time he turned the corner he found himself at Lydia's door. Isaac knocked and stepped back before coming in when Lydia called for him. "Hi hun take a seat" Lydia smiled before rummaging around in her desk. When she settled down, she held a small stack of papers in her hand and a pen. "Alright so here's your contract. To start i'd like to sign you for a year. When the year is up then i'll be reviewing your films and then we can talk about a longer contract. There's a lot of finer details within the contract, mostly about how you are strictly with us. Unless I have given you permission you will not be filmed for any other porn company. However, sometimes I or the men here suggest doing a webcam show. Depending on your fan base you can do one by yourself or with one of the other men here. The fans usually ask for little things, strip shows, jacking off nothing too heavy. Also another big rule, under no circumstances do we do bareback. We are a safe place, you will wear a condom when topping and you will get tested every month to two months and bring your results to me. Understood?"

Isaac nodded as he flipped through the pages signing everywhere he needed to. "Now the more you work the better you'll get at this. The innocence is cute, good for our viewers, they'll love it, but we won't be able to play you as an amateur forever. Stay confident okay? You have the talent and the looks for this business. Now onto partnering and scenes. The men at Man Candy interchange with each other a lot, sometimes if we have a high volume of requests I will pair you specifically with a partner, sometimes you can request a partner. I believe that about covers it so if you've signed everything I can tell you about your first scene. I'm almost finished writing it!"

Isaac licked his lips as he finished signing and pushed the contract back over to Lydia. "So, my scene? Is it with Stiles again?" Lydia shook her head. "Oh no hunny don't want to overplay you two already. Tonight your solo and scene with him will be uploaded. You'll do another scene with Stiles soon, but we have to let the others have a piece you know?" Isaac blushed and bit his lip. Lydia smirked. "Don't worry sweetheart, i'm going to pair you up with Danny, he's very gentle. He'll take good care of you." "Um are we doing that..medical thing that's set up out there?" Lydia laughed and covered her mouth. "Oh no sweetie, though that does remind me of the last thing I had to ask you. I need a list of things you are against doing, and scenes you wouldn't want to do so we don't push you too hard. Anyways, that medical scene, that's for Derek and Danny. They're going to be filming in a couple of minutes." Lydia paused and smirked. "Why don't you go watch. Its not uncommon for the boys to watch each other's scenes. Besides, it might help relax you."

When Isaac still didn't move Lydia got up and pulled him out of his chair. "Hunny, as much as i'm suggesting this I mean go do it silly out out!" Isaac yelped as he was pushed out of the room, the door shutting harshly behind him.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Isaac walked back down the hallway to where the medical scene was. He slowed as he approached noting that Ty and Dom had already started. He walked quietly over to stand in an open space behind the cameras. Danny was already sitting on the examination table wearing a pair of shorts and a t shirt. Derek walked onto the set and reached out to shake Danny's hand. He was dressed in a gray wife beater and pair of black pants. To make him look more professional Isaac guessed, Derek even had on a white lab coat. Isaac turned his focus back to Danny. The boy was younger than Derek, tan and lanky. Dark brown hair and eyes, and dam Isaac could definitely get used to this. Without really thinking he licked his lips as he watched Derek help Danny take his shirt off before easing him down onto the table.

"Hey pup, if your tongue keeps popping out of your mouth i'm going to have to get you a leash and chain you up outside." Isaac jumped in surprise turning to see another young man standing behind him. "Jackson Whittemore. You must be Isaac, the boy with the puppy dog eyes that Stiles can't stop gushing about. Your lucky Derek's such a patient man. I on the other hand..well you'll have to win me over Lahey. So be good for my boyfriend alright?"

Isaac's jaw dropped. "You're dating Derek and Stiles?" Jackson laughed as he gripped Isaac's neck gently. "No, my boyfriend is Danny. Be good for him and we don't have a problem alright?" Isaac nodded dumbly and was rewarded with a light squeeze before they turned back to watch the scene.

He had been so distracted that he had almost missed Derek stripping and climbing onto the exam table. Isaac could feel himself growing hard as Danny spread his legs and reached for Derek's cock pumping it furiously as the two kissed. Isaac looked over at Jackson, noting his impressively hard bulge. "Aren't you..are you really ok with this?" Jackson raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Well it wouldn't be fair for me to be upset considering I fucked Stiles a couple of days ago." He smirked as Isaac blushed again. "I don't understand..are you guys all dating each other and sleeping with each other..?" Jackson chuckled and shushed him as he turned back to watch his boyfriend.

Derek was pounding Danny now. Danny was digging his nails into Derek's back screaming his name. Isaac could feel himself blushing furiously. He shifted his legs trying to get some relief. Thinking that maybe he should leave, Isaac was startled yet again by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Relax pup, its just me." He relaxed a little bit as Stiles pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting his head on Isaac's shoulder. "Its okay to enjoy it hun. This is what we do." Isaac turned his head a little. "You guys..are so okay with this its..hard to understand." Stiles opened his mouth to explain, but Jackson shushed them again.

The three watched quietly as Danny came over Derek's hand and then Derek was stilling against Danny groaning the younger man's name out. It seemed like everything was frozen.

Then Ty was calling it a wrap. Isaac grit his teeth and tried to will his boner away slowly as Stiles let go of him turned him around. "So, you'd probably like an explanation now?" Jackson turned to watch raising his eyebrow again. "Look we're all very open here. Hopefully you can get used to it. No one is going to force you into anything. We're just open with each other and affectionate, even Jacks over here! Look, Derek and I are together, but at the same time we both work here so we understand that things aren't going to be easy. Sometimes we can get jealous, but I love the big sourwolf ya know? Jackson and Danny are together, if you look at Danny the wrong way Jackson will try to hurt you but once he warms up to you he is going to be one of your biggest defenders." Jackson clicked his tongue and turned back to watch Danny and Derek.

Stiles smirked. "Trust me he will. Oh and then there's Scott, he's dating Allison who's Lydia's assistant, such a sweetheart. Oh and there's Matt of course! Shit why do I alway forget him?" Jackson spoke without looking. "Because he's single and quiet, two things you are not." Stiles smirked. "Yeah Jackson's super protective of Matt as well, they've been friends forever so don't mess with him either. See, you'll be fine."

If Isaac thought he was overwhelmed with information yesterday, today..well that was enough to make him explode. "Did you say Scott and Allison were dating...he does porn too doesn't he?" Stiles ruffled Isaac's hair. "Just breathe. You'll get the hang of everything soon enough."

Isaac wanted to protest, but Stiles suddenly seemed distracted. Isaac looked up to see that Derek had pulled out and was laying down next to Danny on the small table. Danny had curled into him and the two were nuzzling noses. One of the crew came onto the set to hand Derek what looked like a wash cloth. Derek smiled and took it gently wiping Danny's stomach down. The two looked so sweet and peaceful, like they were the ones together.

Jackson spoke up from where he was watching. "Derek was Danny's first. Like Stiles was your first. The person you do the couch scene with, your first scene, you form a strong bond with them." Isaac nodded continuing to watch as the two slowly got up and helped each other dress.

Isaac looked at the other two. He wanted to ask more, but he held off as the two boys approached them. Derek pulled Stiles into a swift kiss while Jackson slipped his arms around Danny's waist and kissed him softly. Isaac crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two couples. He was happy for them, but feeling a little empty. When he looked back at Danny and Jackson, Danny was smiling at him. The boy came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey cutie, sorry we haven't met before, but i'm excited to do our scene." Isaac nodded and let himself be pulled into a hug. When Isaac pulled away, he said a few quiet goodbyes before slipping out again.

Danny turned to raise an eyebrow at Jackson and Derek. "You two need to stop freaking the poor kid out you hear me?" Jackson pouted while Derek sighed and looked away. "We'll make it up to him if he sticks it out." Danny shook his head. "You guys are killing me." Danny didn't say anything more, but he had plans for the next time he saw Isaac. This boy belonged with them, Danny just had a feeling.


	4. 4 Research

Isaac spend most of the next day lounging around his apartment. He had no reason to go to into Man Candy seeing as his scene wasn't written yet. Granted he could have gone to watch whoever was being filmed, but Isaac didn't really feel that he was welcome yet. He was just the new kid. Sure Danny and Stiles had already taken a liking to him, but Derek and Jackson..they scared him. He didn't know Scott or Matt, but who was to say they would be like Stiles? They might not like him either.

Isaac tried to focus on cleaning the apartment, but by late afternoon he was unfocused and hungry. Giving up for the day, he threw in a hot pocket and grabbed his laptop. Sitting at the kitchen island, Isaac pulled up the Man Candy site. He saw that his two videos had been uploaded. Biting his lip he scanned and saw that both videos he was in had already reached four star rating. "Shit" he murmured softly. It was one thing for his video with Stiles to have that high of a rating, Stiles was well known, the viewers loved him. His solo video though? That was just him. The viewers liked him. Reading some of their comments, Isaac realized they felt he had huge potential. As overwhelmed as he was, he was grateful. If the fans liked him, then he could definitely do this.

The microwave beeped and startled Isaac out of his daze. He grabbed his hot pocket and set it down beside his computer. Turning his attention back to his computer Isaac scrolled through the videos wanting to watch something that would tell him more about his coworkers.

"The person you do the couch scene with, your first scene, you form a strong bond with". Jackson's words echoed in his head. Maybe Isaac could learn from watching couch scenes.

Isaac clicked so that he was at the very beginning of the videos. Some of the guys he didn't recognize so he didn't bother watching their videos. Isaac stopped when saw a flash of tan. Scrolling back down Isaac saw that he had found Danny's couch scene with Derek. He took a quick bite of his hot pocket before putting it down and starting the video.

It was odd to see Danny looking so on edge and Derek looking so...happy? He clicked up the volume as Ty began the questions.

"So welcome back viewers. We all know the lovely Derek Hale, but now I think we'd like to know about our newcomer. Mind introducing yourself?" Danny blushed and nodded quickly. "Hi i'm Danny and i'm nineteen." Ty chuckled. "So Danny what brings you to Man Candy?" Danny shrugged. "I needed the money and you guys had openings. I'm a fan of your site and your guys so I just went for it." Ty whistled in what was probably approval.

"Alright questions for both of you. Danny, how do you feel about being partnered with Derek and Derek after hearing what Danny's said how do you feel about getting to be the one to break him in?"

Both men paused for a second before Derek spoke. "It always stuns me when I hear people tell us they like us, especially me. Its an honor though and hopefully I don't scare him away." Derek smiled and gently wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders pulling him closer. Danny chuckled and let himself relax a little against Derek's side. "I feel so starstruck. I just hope I don't disappoint."

"All right you two, if you guys compliment each other anymore i'm going to hurl at the cheese overload. I think that wraps it up for questions, so you guys are welcome to start."

Danny turned and climbed into Derek's lap, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Derek seemed to be caught off guard for a moment, but was quick to take control. Slipping his arms around Danny's waist, he slid a hand up the boy's back to cup his neck. Their kiss was slow, Isaac could tell they were both feeling each other out. The scene felt safe, and loving almost. Isaac watched as Derek moved to lay Danny down on the couch, all the while still hovering over him. Derek started pushing Danny's shirt up kissing each area of skin as it was revealed. Danny was licking his lips arching into Derek's touch.

Before long Isaac was jacking off to Derek and Danny's video. It was true what Jackson said. The bond you formed it was strong. Isaac felt bad for being so closed off with Stiles. Stiles just wanted to help, make him feel comfortable. Isaac needed that, wanted to feel like he could be a part of this group.

Derek and Danny's scene ended, the two had finished each other off with handjobs and were now cuddling on the couch as the camera applauded them. Isaac had to click off deciding to look for another video.

That's when he found Jackson and Matt's video.

It was the first time he had actually seen Matt. The boy was lanky and around Jackson's height. He had short dark hair and his eyes almost had a haunted look to him. Licking his lips Isaac clicked on the video.

"So we have Jackson here. We'd reintroduce him, but he already has too much of an ego." Jackson smirked from his spot on the couch reaching out to gently squeeze Matt's leg. Unlike Danny's video and Isaac's own experience, Matt was already pressed tight against Jackson and it seemed it was by choice.

"Anyways, our lovely newcomer is Matt, he's nineteen and already knows Jackson. Care to fill us in on how you knew our star before he became famous?"

Matt smiled a little as he looked over at Jackson. "Yeah sure. Jacks and I met at a party in high school. I got thrown into a pool and well..I couldn't swim and he happened to be the one person who wasn't laughing at me. He saved my life and since then he's been my best friend." Matt leaned in closer and Jackson who now had a serious look on his face gently pulled Matt closer to kiss his forehead. In the background Ty made a little aww. "You guys are too cute. So, dating?"

Both boys laughed, Jackson wiping his face while Matt leaned into his chest. "God no. I love Jacks, but hell no." Jackson calmed down and shook his head. "Permanent friend zone just how it should be." "Fair enough. Well as much as I love some sap, I think its time to get some sexy going."

Both boys seemed to hesitate before Jackson took control. He helped Matt get undressed before he undressed himself. "Sit here bud." Isaac watched as Matt took his place in between Jackson's legs, leaning back and resting against the boy's chest. Jackson wrapped an arm around Matt's chest while his other hand wrapped around the boy's cock and began a gentle rhythm. Matt gasped and turned to hide his face in Jackson's neck.

Isaac found himself stroking in time with Jackson, echoing Matt's gasps and whimpers as he was attended to. Jackson leaned in to kiss and nip lightly at Matt's neck while whispering words that Isaac had trouble making out.

"Shit, Jacks, Jacks fuck" Matt was whining and almost thrashing in Jackson's arms as the other boy held him tight.

"Just a little bit more, come on babe you can take it." Matt bit his lip and nodded tensing as Jackson kept working on him. "Atta boy, fuck you're so good Matt. Ok baby, you can come now."

Matt screamed as he shot over Jackson's hand cutting his sounds off short as he kissed Jackson like the boy was his air. They came down slowly, Matt panting as Jackson nuzzled his neck.

"Shit" Ty choked out.

Matt tried to reach for Jackson's cock, but the boy shook his head smiling against his skin. "No babe, this was for you." "Too good to me" Matt muttered back.

Isaac couldn't pay attention any longer as he came. Shaking he went to his bathroom and began cleaning himself off. He closed his eyes and took a breath, but he could still hear Jackson's voice, and see Matt coming. If those two hadn't had such a strong bond before..dam.

With a sudden pang, Isaac realized he wanted that. He wanted what Matt and Jackson had. He wanted what Jackson and Danny or Stiles and Derek had. He wanted to form a bond like that.

Isaac wanted to be as good as his coworkers. He wanted every last one of them to see him. Wanted them to want him the way he already wanted them. He didn't care what it took, he'd do it.


	5. 5 Just Need to fit in

It took two more days for Isaac to make the trip back to Man Candy. Lydia had left him a message the night he had done his research, but he hadn't felt..he hadn't been ready to call her back. It had taken him the whole next day to finally get back to his boss and she hadn't been extremely pleased. Finally though he had managed to persuade her that everything was fine and he would be at Man Candy bright eyed and bushy tailed the next day.

Now here he was putting on a high school uniform and grabbing a lacrosse stick. He and Danny were going to be doing a sports scene. Lydia thought it would be cute for the two of them to be practicing for their "upcoming game". Isaac had played lacrosse in high school so he would be able to make the scene look real. Licking his lips he tossed a ball to himself, turning his stick back and forth to keep it inside. It felt comforting, soothing his nerves as he waited for the crew to finish setting up their cameras and checking the set.

"Someone seems to know his away around this sport." Isaac smiled as Danny strolled up next to him. "Oh yeah, played a little in high school, you?" Danny nodded. "Same. What position?" "Defense you?" Danny smiled as he grabbed the ball from Isaac. "Goalie. So if we had played together you'd be protecting me wouldn't you?" Isaac swallowed and nodded. Danny slipped his arm around Isaac's waist and pulled him closer. "I can protect you to sweetheart." Isaac froze looking at Danny in confusion.

Danny gently brushed some hair out of the boy's face. "I know its not easy being the new guy. You belong here though. I'm here for you ok? You need anything you let me know, understood?" Isaac nodded closing his eyes and falling into Danny. The boy caught him easily enough, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek.

"I don't understand why this is so hard. I just barely started here..I" "Shh sweetheart" Danny held him tightly as he nuzzled his cheek. Isaac let Danny take the stick from him, dropping it to the ground so he could get rid of any other space between them. Isaac wrapped his arms tight around Danny's neck holding him like he was a life support. "Just breathe Isaac, just breathe." Isaac nodded keeping his eyes shut tight as he did what Danny said. Finally he felt himself relax, his breathing back to normal.

"Thanks" he murmured as he slowly pulled back from Danny. The other boy nodded cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Save the sexual frustration for the camera's boys!" Isaac jumped and stepped back as Lydia walked through him and Danny to get to the set. "We're ready so if you two are done have your 7th Heaven moment you can follow me. Lahey please tell me you know your lines and how the scene is going to work."

"Danny and I are going to be practicing for our game and then I strain or pull my thigh muscle and Danny um..he massages it and it leads to eventual blowjobs?"

Lydia rounded on him. "Was that a question Isaac or is that a clear statement that you know what is going on in the scene." Isaac gaped for a little before seeing Danny nodding behind Lydia.

"Statement ma'am." Lydia clicked her tongue and nodded. "Good. Get onto set. Ty, Dom get to your cameras!"

Isaac let out a breath of air as Danny wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him onto set.

Ty gave them the countdown and then Isaac heard the click of the camera. He took a deep breath before smiling and grabbing the stick.

"Go on try and get one past me I dare ya" Danny winked as he spread himself out in the goal. Isaac laughed as he launched one of the balls at Danny. He blocked it easily, thrusting it back to Isaac. "You can't block forever!" Danny just laughed and blocked as Isaac threw the ball back.

It went on like this for a little bit and Isaac knew he had to fake his injury soon. When Danny launched the ball back to him Isaac shifted slightly so that the ball tapped his thigh. Luckily it didn't hurt, but it helped that it looked like it did on camera.

"Shit!" Isaac growled as he fell clutching his leg. Danny dropped his stick and rushed to his side. "Shit dude what happened?" Isaac swallowed. "It just hurt man, how fast did you whip that thing at me?" Danny shook his head. "I didn't realize I had such a good arm, here let me see."

Isaac sat back on the grass leaning on his hands as Danny knelt closer. "May I?" Danny motioned to Isaac's gym shorts. The boy blushed and nodded watching as Danny slid the leg of his shorts up. He pressed a hand against Isaac's calf before squeezing it a little. Isaac groaned and closed his eyes pretending it hurt.

"Dude is this from our last game? I though coach told you to get it checked out?" Isaac looked away. "I'm not..I don't like the doctors they make me nervous." Danny nodded. "I can recommend a guy though. I had to see him last week for my arm. He's great I promise." Isaac bit his lip. "I don't know Danny..." Danny shook his head. "How about I work it out for you today, but you see my doctor this week ok?" "After this week's game." "Fine"

Isaac smiled as Danny shook his head. "Stubborn aren't you?" Isaac smirked as Danny started to massage his thigh. "You know you love it."

Danny didn't say anything but continued to work on massaging Isaac's thigh. Isaac was moaning softly now and licking his lips. "Why are you so good at this?" Danny smiled as he looked up. "I'm just awesome like that I guess." Danny leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Isaac's skin. "D-Danny" he stuttered gasping as the other boy kept going.

Danny looked up and slid his hand under Isaac's shorts. "Does it hurt here too?" Isaac groaned and nodded. "Shit it hurts here too" he growled grabbing Danny's hand and using it to cover his bulge. Danny looked up at him his eyes darkening. "Get those shorts off before I rip them off you".

Danny moved back and Isaac scrambled up pushing his shorts down as fast as he could. Danny launched himself back at Isaac pushing the boy to his ground. He tugged Isaac's shorts off licking his lips when Isaac's cock sprung out. "No underwear? You naughty boy". Isaac giggled before gasping as Danny's mouth was suddenly covering his cock. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Danny bobbed up and down on him. "S-Shit" he groaned his head falling back onto the grass.

Danny knew how to give a great blowjob, and soon he was giving Isaac a mind blowing orgasm. Danny pulled off after he had swallowed and winked at Isaac. "Feeling better handsome?" Isaac smiled and pulled Danny closer reaching for his pants.

"I'll return the favor if you don't make me go to the doctor." Danny pursed his lips but Isaac was already grabbing his hips. It didn't take long to pull Danny's shorts down and briefs down. In one swift motion Isaac had grabbed Danny's cock and taken it in his mouth.

Danny tasted musky, and god it felt good. Isaac sucked Danny's cock eagerly loving the way Danny had to hold onto him for support. The boy groaned and moaned falling apart easily for Isaac.

"Shit Isaac, fuck baby keep going shitt" Danny was gasping as Isaac began to deepthroat him. "Jesus Isaac, fuck!" Danny's hips stuttered forward as he came down Isaac's throat.

Danny caught his breath and tipped Isaac's chin up. "You know, I never actually agreed so you're still going to the doctor."

After their scene Danny had pulled Isaac back to his dressing room. Now they were cuddling on the small couch in Danny's room. Isaac had come down from his high and was practically curled up in Danny's lap. The boy was stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

"Why do Jackson and Derek hate me?"

Danny chuckled and kissed Isaac's forehead.

"They don't hate you pup I promise. They're not great with new people. We've had plenty of guys audition to be a member and then they've flaked out on us after months and months of working with us. A couple of them really bonded with us and then just decided to leave and..one of them really hurt Stiles and another..well he became my ex. Derek and Jackson are protective of us because they've bonded with us and they've seen us in vulnerable positions. So every time we get a new guy they come off..like they don't like you. Just give them a chance Isaac. It can be amazing to be around them once they warm up to you."

Isaac sighed and nodded as Danny pressed his face into his hair. "So that doctor line..does that mean i'm doing a scene with Derek?" He could feel Danny smile into his hair. "Surprise!" Isaac groaned and pressed his face into Danny's chest as the boy chuckled and rubbed his back. "Its fine pup, if you're so nervous you could always talk to him before Lydia finishes the scene." Isaac nodded. "I guess so." Danny chuckled and shifted reaching for his phone which had just started going off playing some techno music.

Danny typed out something quick before slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Hey pup, hate to break up our little puppy pile, but I have to go home and get ready. Its date night." Isaac blushed and sat up straightening his clothes out as much as he could. Danny pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "When do you come back next pup?" Isaac shrugged. Danny chuckled and shook his head. "Come back tomorrow and talk to Derek. If you wait too long Lydia's going to finish the scene and be demanding it be filmed." Isaac nodded as he walked out with Danny. He watched as the other boy headed to his car.

"Hey Danny?" The boy looked up curiously. "Thank you. For everything." Danny smiled. "See you later pup".

Isaac smiled as he watched Danny pull out of the parking lot. It was the first time that Isaac had come out of the studio feeling relaxed and even happy.

Of course that quickly changed when he remembered that he was going to be doing his next scene with Derek Hale.


	6. 6 The doctor is in

Isaac was up early the next day. He had to confront Derek before they had their scene together. He wanted Derek to know that he wasn't just going to walk out of everyone's lives. He wanted to stay with all of them. He wanted to form bonds like he had with Danny. Derek had to understand that he wasn't a threat.

After a jog and a quick shower Isaac was on his way to Man Candy. He parked his car before getting out and heading into the studio. He kept his head down knowing that if someone saw him and tried to talk to him he'd never get to Derek. Isaac turned down the hallway where the dressing rooms were, stopping only once he was in front of Derek's door.

He would have knocked on the door, but it was already a little open and Derek didn't seem to be alone.

"I'm just saying Derek you don't have to be so ugh all mean and growly around him! He's just a kid, hell he's a pup, my little pup in fact so I am forbidding you from being all scary growly and sour...wolfy to him!" Isaac blinked in surprise as he recognized that the voice belonged to Stiles. Isaac froze unsure of what to do.

"Stiles you barely know him. One scene where he acts all freaking innocent doesn't mean he's innocent Stiles! You don't know this kid from some other joe shmoe on the street. How can you just accept him so easily?"

"He's different! Can't you see that? Isaac really is innocent and scared. Did you not hear Danny this morning? He just wants to fit in. He thinks you and Jackson hate him! Come on Derek don't you think you're being too harsh on this poor kid?"

Derek grumbled and then made a loud oomph noise which was paired with a smack. "Dam it Derek you answer me right now or I won't talk to you for the next three months at the least!"

"Fine maybe i'm being a little harsh. I don't know him Stiles and neither do you. I can't just be as accepting as you are and neither can Jackson."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "You're doing a scene with him today. You're going to terrify him. Derek you can't be like this. Please babe, you have to trust me Isaac is a good kid. Just give him a chance will you?"

Isaac knocked then not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. He felt terrible for spying, but grateful that Stiles was defending him. Both men stopped talking and Isaac heard who he thought was Derek swearing softly.

"Come in" Derek murmured. Isaac stepped in quietly biting his lip. "Um, hi guys. Sorry I..I just wanted to talk to Derek for a moment..if that's ok?"

Stiles nodded and smiled as he got up. "Of course pup, sourwolf is all yours." He hugged Isaac and kissed him softly on the cheek. "If he does anything at all, you scream and i'll kill him ok?" Isaac swallowed and nodded watching as Stiles slipped out of the room.

When he turned back to Derek the older man was watching him carefully. "You can sit if you like." Isaac nodded and sat on the end of the couch. Derek stayed quiet from where he was at the opposite end.

"I didn't mean to overhear that stuff..i'm sorry. I know it doesn't make me look very good to you, but I swear i'm a good guy. I would never hurt Stiles, or Danny or any of you guys. I don't know what else I can say to you, but i'll try to prove it in my actions everyday. I just..I needed a job and this was such a crazy idea but I had nothing to lose and now i'm here and everyday i'm just being overwhelmed with more information and I feel like my head is going to explode. I just..I don't want you and Jackson to hate me. I'm a good guy, I swear and jesus every time you look at me I think you're going to kill me and I don't know what I did to make you hate me so soon! For crying out loud I haven't even been here a full week!"

By the end of his rant Isaac was off the couch and standing front of Derek. He didn't know if he was going to laugh or cry as he gripped his hair and tried to take deep breaths. He felt like everything was out of control and he hated it, hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

Derek was off the couch in a second pinning Isaac to the wall. "Breathe Isaac, you have to breathe. Look at me and breathe Isaac you're giving yourself a panic attack. You need to stop and breathe. Just relax Isaac please."

Isaac closed his eyes fighting for breath and grasping tightly to Derek's voice. It took a little, but as the other man coached him Isaac was slowly able to regain steady breaths. "T-Thanks"

He felt the pressure life from him then and when he opened his eyes he saw that Derek stepped back, and the look in his eyes..for the first time it didn't seem like he wanted to rip Isaac to shreds. Derek ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry Isaac. I shouldn't have judged you so soon. I just..I am very protective of my own. I'm not good at letting people in. I'm trying to be better and when i'm not doing well Stiles kicks my ass. I'm going to try harder."

Isaac nodded and licked his lips as he looked down. "Thank you. That's all i'm asking for." He sighed and looked up. "So..the scene's ready for today?" Derek nodded and reached over to pick up some papers from his coffee table. "Lydia said she was going to call you, but she probably saw you were here already. We should go find her and get the show started." Derek reached out and offered his hand. Isaac stared at it for a moment before finally taking it and letting Derek lead him back out.

Isaac sat on the examination table watching his feet swing back and forth. He honestly hated going to the doctors in real life. He remembered how he had tried so hard to avoid it when he was little, hiding under his bed until his mom or dad had found him and had to drag him out. He hated the drive there, the waiting room with all the other screaming and crying children and then the nurse would take him down that never ending hallway. Then he would sit in the too cold room waiting for some just as cold male doctor to come in and strip him down poking and prodding him like he was an experiment.

Isaac shook his head. This wasn't a real doctor's office and he wasn't going to be examined. It was just another porn shoot. He trusted Derek, he trusted that they would do the scene and everything would be fine.

"Isaac?" Isaac looked up and smiled shyly as Derek came in dressed in his lab coat, wife beater and dark pants. "What are you in for Isaac?" Isaac licked his lips. "My thigh has been bothering me...I may have strained it or something during a lacrosse game." Derek nodded looking at his chart. "Alright, and is that the only thing that needs to be looked at today?" Isaac nodded quickly and Derek chuckled. "Danny..Danny recommended you." Derek smiled. "Danny's a great kid. Its very sweet of him to recommend me."

Derek put his chart down and reached out stopping when Isaac flinched. "Sorry" he murmured running a hand through his hair. "I'm not good with doctor's". Derek nodded. "That's quite alright. May I ask when was the last time you had a physical." Isaac shrugged. "Couple of years ago." Derek clicked his tongue as he thought. "So this might be a little tough, but i'm going to need you to trust me. I promise I will tell you everything i'm going to do before I do it. If you get too nervous just tell me. I'll do my best to keep you as relaxed and comfortable as possible ok?" Isaac nodded. "I can do that."

Derek smiled. "Alright Isaac can you lay back on the table for me? I'm just going to slip a hand up under your shorts just to feel the muscles in your thigh and see where we're at." "Ok". Isaac felt Derek's warm hand on his back and then he was down, staring up at the ceiling and taking deep breaths. He felt Derek's hand sliding under his shorts, gasping when he gently squeezed his thigh. "How's that feel?" "A little tight" Derek nodded and started rubbing. Isaac watched as Derek worked noting how focused he was. He didn't know if Derek was just a great actor or he really was trying to make Isaac feel better. Either way they had a scene to do and it was Isaac's turn.

"It..its kind of tense up here to" he murmured placing his hand a little further up from Derek's hand. "Do you think we could take off the shorts so I can take a better look?" Isaac sucked on his lip a little before nodding. Derek rewarded him with another smile as he reached for his shorts. Isaac lifted his hips up his breath hitching when Derek's hands brushed his hips before he pulled Isaac's shorts off. He watched as Derek placed his shorts with his chart. Isaac was already hard and when Derek looked back he couldn't help but blush. He tried to cover his erection, but it only managed to point it out more.

"Oh Isaac. Its perfectly natural you don't have to cover it up." Isaac turned his face away and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." Derek put his hand up. "Isaac its fine I promise. I just need to take your hand away buddy." Isaac hesitated for a moment before allowing Derek to take his hand away. When Derek pulled back his hand brushed over Isaac's erection making him gasp. "Oh Isaac" Derek murmured softly letting his hand travel back to Isaac's cock. He squeezed it and licked his lips before rubbing Isaac a little harder. Isaac moaned softly thrusting his hips up so his cock would keep brushing Derek's hand. Derek smiled and leaned down his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick lightly at the fabric of Isaac's briefs. Derek winked as he slid Isaac's briefs down just enough so that they stay under his balls. Then he wrapped his warm hand around Isaac's cock and began pumping his cock. "How are you feeling Isaac? Is this helping you relax?" "Y-Yes please don't stop!"

Isaac reached out to Derek feeling his cock through his pants. Derek groaned and pumped Isaac faster while he used his free hand to unbutton his pants. As soon as the zipper was down Isaac was pulling Derek closer, grabbing at his cock and slipping his mouth over the head. Derek was soon returning the favor. They matched sucking and licking and Isaac felt like he was going to lose it much faster than he had so far at Man Candy. Derek was so good with his mouth and

"SHIT!" Isaac cried out as Derek grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Isaac pushed himself to suck harder trying to fit as much of Derek's cock in his mouth as he could. Derek only ramped up his energy. Isaac couldn't hold on.

Isaac screamed Derek's name as he came. He considered it lucky that Derek seemed to cum a second later.

Isaac had kind of shut down after that. It was too much. So as the set was cleaned up and the cameramen congratulated Derek, Isaac slipped off and headed to his dressing room. He changed back into his own clothes and turned to head out.

"Leaving so soon?" Isaac froze as he looked at Derek leaning against his door. "I..the scene's done." Derek raised an eyebrow. "Isaac if you want to start fitting in you can't just rush out every time a scene's over. We spend time with each other outside of here. That's how we get close. That's how you get close." Derek stepped aside as Isaac came closer. "I...I can't today." Derek nodded and followed Isaac out the door.

"Isaac" he called as the boy walked down the hall. Isaac stopped and turned. "Don't be a stranger. I was wrong to judge you. I hope you'll come out with us sometime." Isaac bit his lip and nodded. "Next time" he called before he turned and left.

Derek watched as Isaac left before feeling a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. "I'm proud of you sourwolf." Derek huffed as he looked down at Stiles. "He's a good kid." Stiles smiled as he pressed up to kiss Derek. "That's my good sourwolf."


	7. 7 Bonding Night

Isaac had been doing errands the next day. It was still odd to him that he didn't have a nine to five job. He could probably have picked up a second job, but the money he was making from his scenes was a lot. It was definitely more than his last job and he had been there for a couple of years. If he kept working at Man Candy he could probably get permission to do private late night webcam shows. Who knew how much he could make with those added hours.

Isaac smiled to himself as he put away his groceries. He had so much time to himself lately he wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he could take up a hobby? Or start running or jogging more.

Before he could come up with more ideas however his phone started going off. Isaac picked it up balancing it in the crook of his neck as he put away some frozen pizzas. "Hello?"

"Ahh so this is pup's number. Hi pup!" Isaac stopped for a second. "Stiles?" He heard laughter on the other end. "Of course pup! Oh wait..I forgot other people call you pup now. Anyways! I hooked your number off of Lydia's files and was wondering if you wanted to come out with the gang tonight? We're hitting up the Jungle you know the awesome local gay club?" Isaac bit his lip as he listened. "Soo will you come?"

"Um who's going?" Stiles clicked his tongue a little. "Everyone silly. Derek, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Matt and moi! Soooo?" Isaac ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know..."

He heard some noise in the background and Stiles squeaked. The phone seemed to shift hands and then a gruff voice was on the line. "Isaac you're going. We'll pick you up at 9." Isaac tried to protest, but Derek had already given the phone back to Stiles. "Alright well you heard the sourwolf! See you at 9" Stiles was about to hang up the phone when Isaac yelled.

"Whoa sorry what pup?" Isaac bit his lip and sighed. "What should I wear?" He could hear the smile in Stiles voice when he spoke again. "We'll be there at 8:30 then. Oh and don't worry also slipped your address from Lydia's files so we're all good." "What!" Isaac practically screeched. "Well you know in case you tried to avoid coming out with us duh. Come on pup I know i'm a porn star but i'm very smart." Isaac just gaped as the phone clicked on the other side.

At 8:30 exactly there was a knock on Isaac's door. He had just taken a shower, but knowing it was the guys he decided he'd be ok to answer the door in a towel.

Opening the door he almost got barreled over by Stiles who was hug tackling him. "Pup! Ah this is going to be so awesome!" Isaac yelped as he grabbed for his towel. "Stiles off" Derek growled as he yanked the younger boy off of Stiles by his collar. Stiles flailed until he was face to face with Derek. "B-but..fine" Derek smirked and let Stiles go before looking at Isaac and raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry just took a shower. Um..so clothes?" Derek and Stiles followed Isaac to his bedroom, Isaac taking a seat as Stiles searched through his closet. "Hmm do you have any plaid maybe?" Derek groaned as he leaned against the wall. "Stiles you can't solve every problem with plaid." Stiles pursed his lips and scowled at Derek. "Just because you can't pull of plaid doesn't mean he can't." Derek raised an eyebrow again and Stiles just shook his head.

"I don't have any plaid..sorry." Stiles turned back and frowned. "Ok, hmm maybe.." Derek stepped in then gently pushing Stiles to the side. Stiles huffed and flailed again trying to get back into the closet but one look from Derek and he was sitting on the bed next to Isaac. "He never lets me have any fun." Isaac chuckled softly before a shirt and jeans were thrown at him.

"Simple black v neck and dark jeans. Its not that hard Stiles. Just wear nice shoes and you're set ok?" Isaac blushed and nodded watching as Derek grabbed Stiles and dragged him back out of Isaac's room. Isaac dressed quickly taking a quick look at himself in the mirror before he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Ok all good, how do I look?" Stiles and Derek were both smiling at him. "Looking good pup." Isaac blushed as Derek swung an arm around his shoulders and they headed out to Derek's camaro.

When they arrived at Jungle, Isaac flashed his id with Derek and Stiles and they were soon in a large dark room. The bass was pumping and the lights were flickering, illuminating twinks, and bears alike dancing and grinding on each other. Derek kept a steady hand on Isaac's back as they headed to a booth in the back.

Isaac smiled a little as Danny turned and smiled at him. "Pup's here!" he yelled over the music slipping out of the booth to come hug Isaac. "Well look at you, you handsome devil." Isaac blushed and thanked Danny as he moved into the booth. Jackson nodded to him before going to talk to Derek. Isaac recognized Matt in the corner from the video he had seen and he guessed the other guy and girl were Scott and Allison.

"Drink up boys!" Isaac looked as Lydia appeared with a tray of shots. She smiled as she handed him one. "Well its about time we saw you out and about cutie. Drink up!" Isaac looked at the shot in his hand curiously before looking at the others. They all took the shots easily enough.

Isaac wasn't exactly a drinker. He never had been so it probably wouldn't take long for him to get drunk. He'd just have to be careful that's all. Isaac waited as everyone grabbed one before cheering. "To Man Candy!"

Isaac hadn't been that careful. Three more shots, two cranberry vodkas, and one beer and he was on the dance floor. Stiles was grinding against Derek, Allison and Scott were moving close together, Lydia seemed to have..dam she must have found the one straight guy in the joint because they were making out. Isaac's head was a little fuzzy. He was with Danny, Jackson and Matt who were dancing in some three way thing.

God Matt was hot..like super fucking hot. Isaac wanted to dance with him. Biting his lip, Isaac pushed closer to Matt. The other man smiled and welcomed him easily. He thought Danny winked at him as he moved closer to Jackson, grinding against his boyfriend.

"Y-Your sexxxxy" Isaac slurred into Matt's ear. Matt laughed and pulled Isaac's back against his chest. Isaac pulled Matt's arms tight around him as he ground his ass against the boy. "I-I mean itt! You're sexxy". Matt hummed a little as he pressed his face into Isaac's neck. "Baby you're drunk." Isaac shook his head. "N'mnot! You're sexxy I swear!" Matt nodded and shushed Isaac gently. "Aaask me in the morninn! You're sexxxxxy!" Matt smiled against his skin. "Alright, i'll ask in the morning." Isaac relaxed then letting Matt guide their bodies to the music.

Matt felt good, felt strong and solid against Isaac.

Isaac wondered if Matt tasted as good as he felt.

Isaac spun around in Matt's arms. The man smiled at him cocking his head to the side. "Well hello there" he murmured softly. Isaac wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him hard.

At first there was nothing.

Then though Matt was kissing him back. It was hot and sloppy, but god it was better than Isaac had thought. Matt's hold was tight on him and Isaac had his hands fisted in Matt's hair. He didn't want it to end ever.

Of course they had to pull back for air. "Well pup you're pretty good aren't you?" Isaac smiled, opening his mouth to answer.

But then he was turning away to throw up all over the floor.

Then everything went black.


	8. 8 What The Hell Happened Last Night

When Isaac opened his eyes he felt like he had been hit by a truck. He couldn't move fast, he could feel his body warning him. He only managed a groan as he reached up and felt a cool washcloth on his forehead.

"Afternoon sunshine" a soft voice murmured. Isaac's eyes shot open as Matt knelt down in front of him. The other boy reached up and gently felt his cheek. "How you feeling?"

Isaac swallowed his throat feeling scratchy as he spoke. "I'm alright". Matt nodded before getting up. "Let's get you some water and aspirin. Do you think you could handle some saltines?" Isaac bit his lip before nodding slowly. He watched Matt for a moment before looking around. He must have been in Matt's apartment. It was a nice looking place, but Isaac felt bad for how he had gotten there.

Matt was back in a second, easing Isaac up and sitting him back against the couch. He handed the boy a glass of water and two aspirin which Isaac gratefully downed. Matt caught the washcloth as it slipped off of Isaac's head and placed it behind him on the coffee table. "Not much of a drinker are you?" Isaac blushed and shook his head. "Um..what happened last night?" Matt smiled. "What's the last thing you remember?" Isaac bit his lip trying to think. "I...I kept trying to tell you something...and then I ...oh shit I kissed you didn't I?" Matt grinned.

"You kept telling me I was sexy. Oh and we made out pup." Isaac groaned closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry..god i'm an idiot." Matt chuckled. "You told me to ask you in the morning though, because I thought you were too drunk to mean it." Isaac opened his eyes in surprise. "I do mean it though" his voice came out quiet and pathetic sounding, but Matt stopped joking, his smile sweet. "Thank you pup" he murmured stroking Isaac's cheek gently. Matt handed him some saltines advising Isaac to go slowly before he went on to fill in the rest of the night.

"We made out and after I complimented you, you proceeded to throw up. Though I must admit you have great skill because you managed to keep it contained to an area of empty floor. After that the group came back together and decided that you pup were done for the night. Stiles wanted to take you home, but everyone still seemed like they could go for a couple more hours so I offered to take you back to my place. You only threw up once more in the parking lot and then the rest of the ride home you kept telling me you thought I was hot in my video with Jacks. Oh and you might have asked me out."

Isaac covered his face with his hands once Matt had finished. "I'm so sorry. God i'm such an idiot. I..i'm not good with alcohol, but it made me feel more relaxed around you guys and it made it so easy for me to fit in." "Shh pup, pup, Isaac relax and look at me." Matt carefully pulled Isaac's hands away from his face. "Its ok. Its normal to want to fit in. Nobody is upset with you for last night, if anything they're more concerned that you're ok. I don't think you realize how much of an impact you've made on us pup." Isaac shrugged and pulled away picking up a saltine and sucking on it a little. Matt ruffled the boy's hair before standing up and stretching.

Isaac looked around a little trying to get a feel for Matt when his eyes landed on a wall of photographs. "Are those yours?" Matt followed his eyes and nodded. "That is my hobby. One of the perks of working at Man Candy. I have the time and money to get to do what I love." Matt walked closer to the wall looking at the photographs quietly. Isaac managed to push himself off the couch, making himself go and join Matt.

The photos were breath taking. Isaac had never really been into art, but he was still amazed. Matt photos were high quality. Isaac looked at the photos picking out one of Allison laughing at something in the distance. Another showed Jackson laying on the ground smiling up toward the camera. Isaac picked out another two of Allison, one of her staring off in a daze another of her smiling.

"I had a huge crush on her when I first started at Man Candy. Needless to say she only had eyes for Scott." Isaac bit his lip, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "It sucked at first, but Scott's a great guy and Allison is one of my best friends now. I can go to her for advice on anything really." Isaac looked away. "So, you're.." "Bisexual." Isaac blushed as Matt crossed his arms and looked at him. "Bisexual and single actually." He winked before heading back into his kitchen. Isaac bit his lip and followed quietly.

Matt turned to him as he rested his elbows on his counter. "I have an idea, don't be quick to shoot it down just give me a chance ok? I was thinking we could have a lazy day together. You can shower up, borrow my sweats and a t-shirt and we can just relax and watch tv, maybe when you're up for it order some food?" Isaac licked his lips before smiling. "You sure?" Matt chuckled. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. I want to get to know you in a setting where you can be comfortable, and not in the middle of a scene." Isaac smiled before heading to the bathroom.

Matt had been right. Isaac felt surprisingly comfortable curled up on the couch, his head in Matt's lap while they watched crappy reality tv shows. Matt kept running a hand through Isaac's hair which felt great.

"What's your favorite color?" Isaac looked up raising an eyebrow as Matt looked back down at him. "Indulge me pup." Isaac giggled a little. "Blue, you?" "Black". "How morbid. Favorite superhero?"

Matt laughed. "Batman, you?" Isaac smiled. "The Flash" Matt hummed. "Favorite food?" "Pasta"

The questions went on and on, boys trading random information and just enjoying each other's company. Isaac really enjoyed being around Matt and it seemed like the feeling was mutual.

As the night went on Matt ordered chinese food and they ate while watching more crappy tv. Isaac felt safe with Matt. Everything felt easy with the other boy. He didn't want the night to end.

Isaac passed out a little after ten. Matt didn't mind. He had told Isaac earlier that it was perfectly fine for him to stay over. Now Matt was carding a hand through Isaac's hair and carefully reaching for his phone which was vibrating in his pocket. "Hey Jacks whats up?"

"How's the pup faring?" Matt chuckled. "Aww so you do care about Isaac. He's doing fine, passed out in my lap right now." Jackson sighed. "Good. Look the only reason I called was because if I didn't check up on you Stiles would probably be barging in and you don't want that. Now I can just report back the good news. Oh and Lydia wishes you two all the luck. Guess when she saw you take the pup home she came up with the idea to write you two a scene sometime soon." Matt smiled as he looked down at Isaac. "I could definitely do that." He heard Jackson mutter something under his breath. "Jacks?"

"Nothing Matt, sleep tight. I'll text ya later."

Matt sighed as the other end clicked off before hanging up his side and putting the phone on the coffee table. "What to do with you pup? Do I keep you on the couch or do I take you to bed with me?" Isaac moved a little in Matt's lap and let out a soft sigh causing Matt to chuckle. "Alright, alright bed it is."

Carefully, Matt scooped up the younger boy in his arms and carried him back to his bedroom. He tucked Isaac in before slipping in the other side and wrapping himself around the younger boy. He kissed Isaac's cheek softly before closing his eyes. "Sleep tight pup."


	9. 9 The Fight To End All

The next morning Isaac and Matt had breakfast together before deciding that it was time to go back to Man Candy. Matt had to review a new scene he was doing with Stiles and they were sure Lydia had something planned for Isaac. After taking quick showers Matt drove Isaac back to his apartment so he could change into a new pair of clothes.

Matt decided to wait in his car while Isaac ran up. He unlocked his door and slipped inside. Walking by his answering machine he noticed the light flashing so he hit the button before going into his room. He grabbed some clothes, standing closer to the doorway as he changed.

"You have five new messages. Message one left at 6:35"

"Hi Isaac! Its Stiles and Derek. Oh god are you ok hun? I'm so sorry I didn't take you home..Matt seemed very capable. Oh god if you need anything please let me know ok? Also please make sure Matt is making you drink lots of water and take plenty of asp-ahh Derek !"

Isaac laughed as he heard the phone moving around and then Derek was on.

"Hi Isaac. Its Derek. I trust Matt's taking good care of you. Just text us and let us know how you're doing when you can. Feel better little one" Isaac heard more yelling in the background before the message ended.

"Message number two left at 7:30"

"Hi Isaac? Its Allison and Scott! We just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling?"

"Allison i'm sure he's fine, Matt will take care of him."

"Well I know that Scott but still he had a lot to drink, anyways Isaac just get lots of rest and take some aspirin. I know Lydia had mentioned some scenes she had come up with for you, but just take your time coming in ok? Talk to you soon Isaac!"

Isaac smiled when the message ended. Scott and Allison were really nice. He made a note in his head to hang out with them more.

"Message number three left at 10:40"

"Hey sweetheart, its Danny. You sure gave us quite a scare the other night. Matt said you're doing better which is good to hear. Get some rest and come back soon. Let me know if you need anything, talk to you soon bud."

"Message number four left at 11:11"

"Isaac Lahey! When I told you to drink up I did not mean until you threw up on the dance floor! Isaac you have signed a contract with me! You have to keep yourself in working condition do you understand me?"

Isaac cringed, only relaxing when Lydia paused, her voice suddenly back to its usual perkiness.

"If you're feeling up to it could you come by today? I have a scene ready to go, another one in the works and well i'd like to discuss your limits.."

Isaac bit his lip trying to think of what that meant, but the fifth message stopped him short.

"Message number five left at 11:30"

"Lahey. We need to talk asap. If you're coming in today you better let me know."

Isaac deleted all of the messages feeling a little sick as he did so. He shot Stiles a quick text and then after a thought Danny. Knowing Matt was waiting he hurried down to the car trying to not look freaked.

When they got into Man Candy, Matt gave him a quick peck before heading off to his scene.

Isaac hesitated wondering if he should go talk to Jackson or Lydia first. Finally he decided to talk to Lydia needing to calm his nerves a little and remind himself that he was just going to talk to Jackson.

Lydia was smiling at him which was odd. Lydia didn't really direct a lot of smiles his way, he only usually saw them after he finished a scene. He hadn't done a scene though..

"Isaac sweetie, your scenes have been doing very well I must say. You are definitely a porn star, but you do understand at some point we expect more from you than a good blowjob."

Isaac nodded starting to catch on to where this was probably going. "I think that you might be ready for a full sex scene. I have a scene already written. I know you can be a little anxious at first, but i've picked you a great first time partner. Um, this is probably the time I should ask, you have had sex before right?"

Isaac blushed as he managed to choke out a yes. Granted it had been a couple of years ago now, he wasn't a virgin. Lydia smiled again.

"Well that's perfect. Now I actually posted a poll up on our website and our viewers would love to see you bottoming for your first scene. Isaac felt his jaw drop. "You did what?!" Lydia was already handing him a script. "Look, you're ok with a sexual scene its what you signed up for so unless you have anything else to add why don't you go look over your script with Jackson.

"I'm doing my first sex scene with Jackson?!" Lydia was already getting up and checking her watch as she pushed Isaac out the door. "I have to go check on Matt and Stiles, I have a busy day of filming hun so just go see Jackson and i'll have someone come get you when we're ready. Jackson's in his dressing room."

Isaac cursed softly before walking down to Jackson's dressing room.

"Doors open" Jackson called from where he sat on his couch.

Isaac stepped in with his script nodding to Jackson as he shut the door. Jackson watched him quietly.

"Glad you actually showed." Isaac licked his lips. "You had doubts? You know...we now seem to have a scene together." Jackson smiled giving Isaac the chills.

"Seems i'm going to be topping. Gotta give the viewers what they want don't we now?" Isaac put his script down on the small table in front of Jackson. "Lydia said you...you're good with first timers.." he finished lamely.

"Well its how I got my boyfriend. But tell me Isaac do you deserve a good first time?"

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jackson was up in a second and in Isaac's face. "Just because I was a little drunk at Jungle doesn't mean I didn't see what you were doing. I swear Lahey, you even look at Matt the wrong way and I will take you down. Have you ever heard of the Whittemore's?"

Isaac swallowed stepping back a little. Jackson stepped forward following him. "I come from money Isaac. My father is a lawyer and I am not afraid to have him find a way to bury you. Do I make myself clear?" Isaac opened his mouth, but then the door was opening.

"Yo Jacks and Isaac its showtime kids!" Isaac quickly moved to put Stiles between him and Jackson. He left the room quickly just needing to get to the set.

"All right camera's set, lights set"

Isaac didn't feel ready. He wasn't ready for a sex scene and definitely not with Jackson. Jackson was smirking at him from where he sat on the bed. He vaguely heard the camera click in the background.

"Come here baby, i'm not going to bite." Isaac took a deep breath before smiling. "Sorry" he murmured coming to Jackson and sitting on the boy's lap. Jackson rubbed his back and reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't screw this up Lahey." Isaac ducked his face into Jackson's chest as the boy chuckled. "Just nervous" he murmured. Jackson kissed his forehead. "We talked about it babe, we'll just go slow. Come on, you'll like it I promise." Jackson tipped Isaac's chin up for a soft kiss before lowering Isaac down onto the bed and hovering over him. He grabbed Isaac's wrists and pinned them above his head.

Isaac yelped and struggled a little. He couldn't do this. Jackson could play it off to the camera's but the look in his eyes told Isaac that this wasn't over. "Stop it Jackson!" Jackson growled and covered Isaac's body. "You're on thin ice with me Isaac. Do not push my buttons."

"I'm not afraid of you" he growled fighting to get Jackson off of him. Isaac kneed Jackson hard in the stomach getting Jackson to roll off of him so he could jump off the bed.

"You are making a huge mistake Isaac. Just get back on the bed and do the scene." "I don't trust you! For crying out loud I haven't done anything to you and you're treating me like a criminal. I'm not afraid of you rich boy!"

Jackson ran at him pinning him against the wall and gripping his throat. "What did you say?" Isaac snarled, kicking and punching until he managed to push Jackson back. Before he could be overtaken again Isaac ran and tackled Jackson to the ground. Jackson managed to hook him a good one, but Isaac had always been a scrappy fighter.

He was vaguely aware of Ty and Dom screaming. He didn't have time to focus on it though because Jackson had the upper hand on him again punching him hard in the mouth. Isaac got one more it on Jackson's face before someone was pulling him off.

Dom pulled Jackson up and across the room holding him tight as the boy struggled to get back at Isaac. Isaac however went limp as soon as Ty's arms were around him. Ty sat them on the floor, Isaac panting in between his legs.

"Jesus kid, what's gotten into you?" Isaac shook his head swearing softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't tell it to me, save it for Lydia." Isaac let his head droop.

He was so screwed. He'd be lucky if Jackson didn't press charges, even luckier if he didn't lose his job over this.

And...what would Matt think when he found out?


	10. 10 Out Of The Game

After all was said and done, and both sides had explained what happened Jackson and Isaac were both handed the same verdict.

Suspension until further notice, aka until their faces had healed.

Lydia had told Isaac that their was no way he could go on camera looking like that. So until further notice Isaac was suspended.

He was ashamed of himself. Just thinking about the fight made him sick. After leaving Lydia's office, Isaac hurried back to his dressing room, grabbed his stuff and fled the studio. He couldn't face the others. By now Jackson had probably told his story and everyone was hating him. He swallowed as he shoved his crap in the passenger seat and drove himself back to his apartment.

He hated himself so much. He hated the way he had acted. Hated that he had ruined such a great opportunity and that such great people now probably hated him.

Isaac grabbed an ice pack out of his freezer before sinking down onto the couch. He had had the best of everything in the palm of his hand.

God how fast everything had changed.

Around 7:30 Isaac heard a knock on his door. He hadn't moved from the couch since he had gotten home, preferring to sulk and barely pay attention to what was on tv while the ice pack slowly helped to keep him physically numb.

"Coming" he grumbled softly. Opening the door Isaac had to pull the ice pack off of his face to believe what he saw.

"You're not one of those vegans are you? I got you a double cheeseburger, thought you could use it." Isaac swallowed and thanked Derek as a white paper bag was shoved into his hands. He stepped back to let Derek in before shutting the door. "Um what do you like to drink?"

Derek set his food down on the island and began tearing open the bags. "Water or beer is fine." Isaac nodded before grabbing Derek a beer and a glass of water for himself. He helped Derek and soon they had an array of burgers, fries and condiments littering the island. Isaac sat across from Derek, eating slowly as he watched the other man.

"Thank you" he murmured after a bit. Derek looked up for a moment and nodded before taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you hate me?" Derek choked, putting his beer down as he started coughing. "Oh god i'm so sorry!" Derek put his hand up as he started to settle down. "Isaac, why would you think that? Is that why you left without talking to any of us? Because of your fight with Jackson?"

Isaac nodded lowering his head to take another bite of his cheeseburger. Derek sighed and shook his head.

"I don't hate you Isaac. Jackson, he can be jackass at times. He has good intentions, but he doesn't always go about them the right way. It will take time, but I think you and Jackson could become really good friends."

Isaac snorted, stopping immediately when he saw Derek raise his eyebrow. Isaac sighed as he took a sip of water. "What about everyone else?" Derek took another bite before putting his burger down.

"Alright, lets go through the list. Stiles is worried about you as usual though this time he's probably giving Jackson a couple smacks to the back of his head when he can get them in." Isaac smiled a little feeling relieved when Derek smiled back.

"Scott and Jackson used to butt heads a lot so Scott thinks its great you got a hit in. Allison's kind of quiet as it is, she understands both sides to a point. Danny..well Danny and Jackson are currently fighting." Isaac bit his lip. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I feel terrible." Derek shook his head. "Between you and me, its been coming for a while. They're a good couple at their best but at their worst..its not pretty." Derek shrugged and Isaac clicked his tongue.

"Do you not like Jackson? Or Jackson and Danny together?" Derek sighed as he looked at his beer bottle. "I'm sure someone has told you what kind of bond you form with the person you do your couch scene with?" Isaac nodded. "Well, I was Danny's couch scene partner. I love the kid, he's a good guy and he's such a sweetheart. I've seen him at his best and i've seen him be torn down more times than i've ever wanted to. His last boyfriend..I saw the shit he put Danny through and I threatened to kick his ass. The guy left Man Candy after deciding he wasn't into our business anymore. He didn't tell anyone, we were all trying to contact him. A week later he finally texted Danny telling him to stop contacting him because he had a new job, new place and new boyfriend. Everything that douche did and said just pushed me over the edge, and god the way he hurt Danny. I was afraid Danny was going to shut down on us."

Derek took a breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Then Jackson came around and I thought he was just a spoiled rich kid who was too cocky for his own good..but he made Danny smile and laugh and when he could do something like that I thought that hell he couldn't be that bad. When they started dating I was very happy for them." "But?" Derek nodded. "Sometimes now Jackson..he doesn't seem as serious about his relationship as Danny is. I can tell Danny really sees a future with Jackson, but sometimes I feel like to Jackson this could just be a fling. I don't like that. So we'll see how this fight ends I guess."

Isaac felt torn. He saw why Derek didn't necessarily care, but at the same time he couldn't help remembering how happy the couple had been on the dance floor. In the end he realized he didn't know enough about them, certainly not as much Derek to make any decisions. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"And Matt?"

Derek hesitated. "I don't know. He didn't say anything. He left after his scene with Stiles." Isaac nodded, taking a sip of his water. Derek reached out and gently squeezed Isaac's shoulder. "Just give it time." Isaac nodded. He didn't have much of a choice.

Eventually Derek left telling him to rest up and take it easy. Isaac had returned to the couch icing his eye which had started bugging him again. He popped some advil before laying down. He decided it was probably a good time to call it a night.

Except someone was knocking on his door again. Isaac groaned as he got off the couch. "Derek did you forget something?" Isaac opened the door freezing when he saw who was on the other side. "You have got to be kidding me."

He had never seen the other boy looking so lost. He swallowed before looking up at Isaac. "Look I wouldn't have come to you, but Danny kicked me out and everyone's been icing me out as well. I just..I don't have anywhere else to go."

Isaac sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is so fucked up" he muttered softly.

"Come on in Jackson." Isaac stepped back watching as the sheepish boy slipped inside. "Thanks".

Isaac sighed as he looked at the other boy. This was going to be a long fucking night.


	11. 11 Put It All On The Table

Isaac handed him a beer before refilling his glass and sitting down. "So not even Matt is letting you stay?" Jackson glared at him a moment. "Matt and I got in a fight earlier today before my fight with Danny so no I can't crash there either." Isaac shook his head. "You sure know how to make enemies." "Sorry I don't have your freaking puppy eyes and innocence that makes everyone want to just hug and squeeze you." "Oh yeah that's all a freaking act I put on to get you guys to like me. Did you ever think that maybe I was intimidated by all of you and could still be? Did you ever think that its hard to be the new guy when it looks like you guys are all just one happy group as it is?" "I was the new guy once too!"

"Its not my fault you can't get over yourself for one dam second!"

"Its not my fault that you're just some pathetic "pup" that Lydia hired off the freaking street!"

"You're a fucking jackass! I never did anything to you!"

"YOU MADE EVERYONE HATE ME!"

Both boys were on their feet now. If the island hadn't been separating them Isaac felt that they probably would have just went for each other again. Jackson hesitated a moment before collapsing back to his seat and holding his head in his hands. "This is what Danny meant.."

Isaac took a couple of sips of his water before finally sinking back into his seat. "What do you mean?" Jackson swallowed. "When we fought..Danny basically said the same things. I didn't believe him. I never..I never can admit that i'm wrong."

Isaac sighed. "I'm not going to tell you otherwise you know. I'm letting you crash but it doesn't mean I have to kiss the ground you walk on." Jackson laughed and nodded. "I didn't expect you would."

"This is so weird." Jackson nodded in agreement. "Come on i'll give you the grand tour."

It was 11:30. Jackson was laying on Isaac's couch and Isaac was sitting on the floor. They watched tv quietly not really knowing what to say to each other. Isaac knew they'd have to talk at some point though.

"If I hadn't stopped you today..what would have happened?"

Jackson didn't say anything for a moment.

"I might have still went through with the scene."

Isaac shivered a little.

"Do you really think I just came in here to make everyone hate you?"

"No. I just..I got jealous at how easily everyone seemed to take to you. Even Derek likes you already. I know I can come off as a prick, but I was scared when I first came too. Derek still freaking hates me no matter what I do."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just protective of Danny and he thinks that you don't take your relationship seriously." Isaac swore as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"He said that?" Jackson's voice was soft maybe sad? "I love Danny...I've never loved anyone before, but I love him." Isaac nodded as he looked at the other boy.

"Does Danny know that?" Jackson seemed to gape at him. "I've told him. I mean I say it all the time." Isaac shook his head. "Do you ever show him? In a nonsexual way?"

"I've taken him out to dinner..tried to do stuff around the apartment once in a while." Isaac shook his head. "Jackson have you ever just planned a romantic night for the two of you?" The other boy looked away. "I'm not good at that shit. I wasn't when I tried to be with girls and i'm still not now."

"You tried to be with girls when? Wait were you trying to persuade yourself you weren't gay?" Jackson licked his lips. "I knew I was. It wasn't because I didn't like gays or anything like that. Its just..I knew that it wasn't what my parents expected of me."

"Well I mean every parent has expectations for their child, but obviously plans change." Jackson shook his head.

"You don't get it. I was adopted. My parents are these two perfect people who are the best at what they do. I had to be the best, I wanted them to love me so I pushed myself as hard as I could all the time to be the best at everything. After a while I realized that it didn't matter unless I was happy. That's when I went off the grid, applied to Man Candy and met Danny. He's the first guy i've dated, and honestly he's the only guy I ever want to be with."

Isaac nodded. "I'm sure your parents love you." Jackson shrugged. "Who knows with them."

"They never hit you did they?" Jackson looked up at Isaac shaking his head. "No.."

"They never beat you, or threw things at you or locked you in a freezer did they?" Jackson's face went pale. "Isaac what are you getting at"

"I'm just saying. Just because they may not have always told you that they loved you and told you how perfect you were doesn't mean they didn't care. You could've done worse. They could have treated you like my dad treated me."

"I'm so sorry Isaac. I didn't know."

Isaac smiled sadly. "Its fine, its been a while since i've even seen the man. But you're right. You didn't know. You never took the time to get to know me, you just saw me dancing with Matt and decided you hated me. I'm not a bad guy Jackson. I've been trying to get you to like me from day one, but the only times we've ever come into contact you've shut me out and tried to make my life hell."

"I'm sorry..."

Isaac sighed. "Can we just start over?" Jackson nodded. "I think that would be for the best."

Jackson wasn't as bad as Isaac had thought. If anything Jackson was just a tightly wound person who only knew how to strive for perfection. In a way Jackson and Isaac had some stuff in common.

Like how they had never been truly good at relationships because they didn't understand love. That was mostly because of their home life, though Isaac's had been much worse, both boys had struggled with love.

Another thing they had in common was that after high school they had done everything they could to leave their lives behind. It also kind of was how they had both ended up at Man Candy.

"You know, I would never hurt Matt. If anything he'd hurt me first." Jackson nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. That's..that's why Matt and I fought. He was mad that I kept getting on your case. He told me I needed to step back and look at my relationship before I tried to take a part his."

"I haven't heard from him since this morning when he dropped me off. He's probably pissed at me."

"Give him some time to come to you. He really does like you Isaac."

"Danny really loves you you know." Jackson bit his lip. "I want to believe that but after tonight's blowout..he's never kicked me out before. This fight was huge."

"Just sleep on it for now. He needs time too." Jackson smirked and nodded. "Sounds like familiar advice."

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Isaac chuckled as Jackson looked at him in surprise.

"I've slept in worse. Besides we have a good conversation going and i'm too tired to move." Jackson tossed him a pillow from the couch.

"Gee thanks my knight in shining armor." Jackson shook his head as he laid down. "In your dreams Lahey."

They were both silent for a moment before Jackson spoke. "What happened to your dad?"

Isaac sighed. "He's in jail. When I was a junior in high school, I don't know things hit their lowest point. He wasn't happy with my grades, or my social life or that I just barely made first string in lacrosse. Every day I came home and just waited to see if it was going to be a freezer day or I was going to get another shiner. Finally one day I broke down. I took my bike and just kept riding around town. Then it got dark and I decided to spend the night on a park bench. The cops found me and told me that they were going to have to escort me home because it was past curfew. I took off and ran. They chased me and finally pinned me down and handcuffed me. They told me if I tried to fight them anymore they'd take me to jail instead. Imagine their surprise when I begged them to take me to jail. They drove me around in the car until I finally told them what was going on. When they got home my dad was already drunk. He tried to pull me in the house by my hair and that's when the cops decided it was time to arrest him. After that it was a long process of confessions, doctor's appointments, court days and then therapist appointments. After all was said and done I was 18, able to live on my own and graduate high school. It took a little bit longer but I finally moved out of state and ended up here, got an apartment had a part time gig until they didn't need me anymore and then I found Man Candy and here I am." Isaac let out a breath as he finished.

"Shit"

Isaac looked over at Jackson before he burst out laughing. "That's all you have to say?" Jackson nodded dumbly before he started laughing to. "This isn't funny Isaac!" Isaac kept shaking his head. "I know...but it is. My life is so fucked up...and now i'm a freaking porn star!"

It felt good to laugh even if it was for the wrong reasons. It felt even better that when he calmed down Jackson was still smiling at him.

"I really liked your couch scene with Matt"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "You watched it?" Isaac blushed. "I watched yours, and Danny's. I was curious." Jackson nodded a little.

"I'm sorry about today. I never meant to hurt you..i'm not good with controlling my emotions. I also tend to jump to the wrong conclusions at times."

"Yeah i've noticed. Its too bad really because Lydia said you were great with first timers."

"I am. If I hadn't been such an idiot, I would have taken really good care of you."

"Maybe we'll get a second chance to do that scene."

Jackson didn't respond for a while but when he did he sounded surprised. "You really want to do that again with me? After all the hell i've given you?"

Isaac bit his lip. "I think, if things between us keep going like this, i'd be okay with it. Just...go gentle..its been a while."

"A while since you've bottomed?"

"Yeah and well had sex in general."

"How long?"

"At least a year and a half now I believe."

Jackson whistled softly.

"Have you fingered yourself?"

"Always felt wrong. I can't get myself to do it.."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Isaac rolled over onto his side so he could really look at Jackson. "I don't think you're a bad guy Jackson, and I do believe you when you say you love Danny. I'm not here to threaten you, i'm just trying to make a living and maybe have some friends along the way. So next time..can we not go down this road?"

Jackson held out his hand from where he lay on the couch.

"I think I can manage that."

Isaac smiled as he reached out for the other boy's hand. Jackson had a firm grip and as they shook Isaac felt himself relaxing a little bit.

Isaac pulled away and snuggled down into his pillow.

"Isaac?"

"mm?"

"If we do get in another fight..can you make sure you hit me below the face so I can still work?" Isaac laughed a little.

"Night Jackson".


	12. 12 Waiting Is The Hardest Part

Isaac woke up late the next day. In hindsight it really didn't matter because he was still suspended. He groaned as he got up and stretched, his muscles silently screaming at him for sleeping on the floor. He sniffed as he turned around blinking in surprise when he saw Jackson in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing, because I found the bacon and eggs in the fridge, that you're ok with this for breakfast?"

Isaac blinked again.

"Earth to Lahey!"

Isaac shook his head. "Uh yeah food, cool." He walked into the kitchen watching as Jackson scrambled some eggs in a pan. "You're making breakfast?"

"Is the question because you didn't think I could cook or why?"

"Why". Jackson smiled a little. "Apology slash thank you for letting me crash food." Isaac nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well your welcome, and forgiven and thanks?" Jackson nodded as he went over to the toaster. "You up for some toast too?" Isaac smiled. "Sounds great. Um i'm guna take a quick shower and then you can hop in after?" Jackson just nodded as he worked, it was as if he was in his own little world.

Isaac spent most of his shower just standing and letting the hot water run over him. It was nice, but the only thing was being alone game him time to think.

Mostly about Matt.

Why hadn't he texted or called?

What if he was mad at Isaac?

What if he didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore?

The thoughts running through his head made him sick to his stomach. Closing his eyes Isaac forced himself to stop thinking about Matt. Jackson was right, he had to give him time.

Waiting sucked.

Isaac finally got himself out of the shower, dressing in a simple t-shirt and jeans before heading back out to Jackson. He smiled at the other boy who was now eating his breakfast at the island. "Good shower?" Isaac shrugged. "It was ok."

Jackson nodded as he sipped some orange juice. "You're thinking too much." Isaac snorted as he sat and began digging in. "Right because you're not thinking at all about why Danny hasn't texted or called yet." Jackson pursed his lips. "Touche" Isaac sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't.." "Its fine bud."

Jackson finished his food quickly, then taking his turn in the shower.

Isaac cleaned up the kitchen before checking his phone. Still nothing from Matt, however there was a message from Danny.

Danny: Is Jackson with you?

Isaac: Yup, he stayed with me.

Danny: Thank god. I didn't realize he didn't have his keys or money with him. I'm sorry he had to crash with you, I know you guys aren't..ok with each other right now.

Isaac: Actually, we're pretty ok right now. We misunderstood each other that's all.

Danny: That's good to hear.

Isaac: Danny? Are you going to contact Jackson?

Danny: Not in the mood to deal with him right now. I'm sorry Isaac, but there's just been so much going on with us, yesterday was the last straw.

Isaac: Okay. Just..just know how much he loves you. It hit him pretty hard when you kicked him out. He knows what he did.

Danny didn't respond right back this time. Instead he waited until Jackson was almost back in the kitchen with Isaac.

Danny: Thank you Isaac. I'll think about it.

Isaac smiled as he slipped his phone back in pocket.

"Good shower?" Jackson shrugged as he pulled his shirt back on. "It was alright" Isaac laughed.

"So what do we do with ourselves today?"

Isaac turned to look at Jackson starting to smile.

"What? Why do I feel like I shouldn't like that smile?"

"You should. We're going to help you get Danny back. You do have a spare set of keys to your apartment right?"

Jackson hesitated before nodding.

"Perfect".

Isaac wasn't sure how this idea had started, but once it was in his head he couldn't get it out until it was completed. Jackson went along with it as best as he could.

"This is so cheesy Isaac where the hell do you see this being pulled off?"

"The bachelorette" Jackson groaned. "You're shitting me."

"Nope now hurry we need to get to the florist."

"Dear god why?"

"For rose petals silly!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Isaac had managed to persuade Stiles and Derek to take Danny out for the night promising them it would be worth it. Ok so maybe not for them, but this was all for Danny, and Derek couldn't disagree with that.

Now Isaac and Jackson were decorating the apartment in trails of flower petals. "Ok so when Danny comes in he'll start with the kitchen where.."

"There will be a steak dinner waiting for him" Jackson dutifully chirped.

"Then you guys can head to the bathroom..."

"For a romantic bubble bath"

"Exactly! Its all stocked with bath beads and scented bubbles. Then finally you can carry Danny to the bedroom"

"And make passionate love to him."

Isaac blushed and nodded quickly. "Yup that stuff."

Jackson smiled and pulled Isaac into a tight hug. "Thank you Isaac. This is amazing. As long as I don't say anything stupid this is bound to get Danny to forgive me."

Isaac helped Jackson finish up before sending a text to Derek that they could bring Danny back. He gave Jackson one last hug, blushing when Jackson kissed his cheek.

"Good luck" Isaac murmured before slipping quietly out of the house.

Jackson: I owe you one 3

Isaac: Just have a good night Jackson, i'm really happy for you guys.

Isaac sighed as he lay in bed that night. It was good that he had been helping Jackson for most of the day because it had helped him stop thinking of Matt. Now though, he didn't have that distraction.

Isaac rolled over and closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep. Then his phone went off.

Isaac shot out of bed reaching for the phone and almost managing to knock it off his nightstand. When he flipped it open he couldn't help, but smile.

Matt: Heard about what you did Isaac. I think its really sweet of you. Are you free tomorrow?

Isaac quickly typed out a response, feeling a lot better now.


	13. 13 Roller Coaster

Isaac was bouncing on his toes as he waited for Matt. The night before the other boy had texted him about meeting up at a local coffee shop. Isaac honestly hadn't cared what they did as long as he got to see Matt. It was pathetic really, but Isaac was falling hard for the other boy.

He had shown up at Perks fifteen minutes early just in case. He grabbed a nice window seat and a cookie to pick at while he waited. He shot Matt a quick text to let him know he was there and then waited. He wanted to apologize for everything that happened and explain himself. He was pretty sure that Matt didn't hate him which was definitely a good start.

Then Matt was walking in the door and smiling as he made his way over. "Hey i'm just going to grab a cookie and then we can talk okay?" Isaac nodded blushing as he watched the other boy. Thankfully the line was short and Matt was soon settling down across from him.

"How's your eye?" Isaac shrugged. "Doesn't bother me really, just wish I could get back to work you know?" Matt nodded. "Everyone misses you. Well I guess that doesn't really count anymore since you saw most of them yesterday hmm?" Isaac blushed. "That was really awesome, helping Jackson after he treated you like crap. You guys seem to have come to an understanding."

Isaac smiled shyly. "He's a great guy. I respect that he was just trying to protect you. I think Jackson can be misunderstood at times. He loves Danny and it really hurts him when people question him." Isaac swallowed and took another bite of his cookie.

"A man of powerful words." Isaac blinked in surprise as Matt smiled at him. "I'm glad that you and Jackson are on better terms. Hopefully you can come back to work soon then?" Isaac smiled. "Soon as I stop looking so beat up and gross." Matt shook his head. "You are still your handsome self Isaac."

Isaac shook his head. "So you're not mad at me? After everything that happened? I mean I came here to apologize and explain what happened.." Matt put up a hand. "Isaac you don't have to apologize. Jackson told me everything. I got mad at him, but we talked it out. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I was upset with you. I just needed some time to let everything sink in." Matt reached out and gently took his hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Isaac smiled and squeezed Matt's hand. "On one condition, we go out on a real date." Matt chuckled and nodded. "I would love to, but first" he looked at his watch. "I have to film a scene." Matt bit his lip as he tapped on the table.

"You don't seem excited.." Matt smiled weakly. "No, i'm good just..its a very different scene then i'm used to. I'm with Derek and Scott..its supposed to be set in prison..i'm their bitch..but I don't want to be..."

"Wait so its like...you're being forced into it?" "That's what its supposed to look like. I mean eventually I get so turned on that I go with it, but yeah.."

"You're anxious." Matt shrugged. "I guess. I mean I haven't done a scene with Derek in a long time and now..I don't know. I don't really do this type of scene style either." - Even though Isaac was with the other boy, Matt still seemed visibly anxious. Lydia had already yelled at him several times while setting the scene up because the boy was "stressing her out". Isaac grabbed Matt after that and took him over to a couple of chairs. "Matt if you're not ready to do the scene you need to say something." Matt shook his head. "No. I can't. I need the money.." Isaac wanted to say something else, but Matt was looking at something else. When Isaac turned he saw Derek and Scott laughing about something. Matt stood up, gave him a quick peck and then walked off to go talk to the guys. A couple of minutes later Lydia called for the scene to start. Isaac felt sick to his stomach. - Isaac stood with Stiles Jackson and Danny as they watched the scene unfold. Matt entered the scene first. It was set up to be a prison shower from what Isaac was guessing. He watched as Matt looked around before starting up the shower and undressing. He only got as far as his shirt though before Scott and Derek were entering the scene dressed in similar prison guard. The two paused watching Matt for a moment before sharing a look. Scott came over first tossing his shirt to the side before slipping an arm around Matt's shoulders. Matt yelped as he turned to look at Scott. "H-Hi" Scott smiled. "You're the new guy right? Matt?" Matt nodded looking at Scott nervously. "You seem like a good guy Matt. I bet you're good at following orders right?" Matt hesitated flinching as Scott pressed him against the shower wall. "Is anyone protecting you Mattie? You know prison is a place where little guys get pushed around if they don't have someone watching their back." Matt whimpered as Scott pressed against him. "I could protect you sweetie. Actually Derek and I were talking about it at lunch. We could take scuh good care of you." Derek stepped in now pressing against Matt's back as he leaned to whisper into Matt's ear. "We could keep you safe, if you do us a little favor." Matt swallowed and shook his head. "I..please no thank you." Isaac felt himself tense at the sound of Matt's voice. He knew it was just a scene, but it sounded to real. He felt Stiles arms encircle his waist and he forced himself to relax into him. "Its ok pup, he has a safeword." Isaac raised an eyebrow. Jackson, who was being held in a similar position by Danny turned to look at Isaac. "We use them in scenes that are more edgy or dangerous. Its to protect us. Matt has a word that he will use if he needs it that Scott, Derek and well the crew knows. If they hear it its unspoken the scene is over immediately no ifs ands or butts. We all have one when necessary." Isaac felt a little better knowing that, but he still didn't really like it. When he turned back to look, Matt was on his knees in between the two now. Derek had knelt down behind Matt and easily ripped the boy's pants off. Matt whimpered but was cut off as Scott fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him to his cock. "Shh come on sweetheart you have a beautiful mouth. Just take care of us now and we'll start protecting you. Its a fair trade don't you think?" Matt tried to pull away, but in one swift motion Scott had pulled out his cock and began shoving it down Matt's throat. Isaac flinched again when he heard Matt choking. Derek meanwhile was lightly spanking Matt's ass as he stroked himself. "Such a tight little ass. I wonder if he's a virgin Scott." Scott smirked as he continued to thrust in and out of Matt's mouth. "Such a perfect mouth. Derek tell me how tight he is." Derek nodded as he parted Matt's cheeks. "This will feel good, well for me at least." Derek pushed himself in all the way. Matt scrunched his eyes shut as Derek held still for a moment before pulling back. When he thrust back into Matt, the boy seemed to cry out, but it was hard to tell with Scott's cock still in his throat. Derek was soon starting a furious pace. Scott smirked and cooed to Matt before matching his pace with Derek. Isaac watched as boy men pounded Matt. In a way it was hot or at least he was trying to tell himself that. But then Stiles was tensing. Isaac turned to look, starting to freak when he was met with a pale face. "Stiles?" Stiles shook his head. Isaac looked over to see Jackson tensing in Danny's arms. "What's going on?" Isaac looked back and saw Matt. He was still choking on Scott's dick, still being fucked mercilessly by Derek. "Oh god.." Isaac watched in horror as he spotted a small red line dripping down Matt's leg. He looked and saw that Matt was struggling. Scott pulled back to stroke his cock before trying to push it back in. "CAMERA!" Matt screeched. "Matt!" - Everything was kind of a blur after that. Jackson and Isaac were running. Lydia was screaming to cut. Scott was backing away freaked out and Derek was pulling out and apologizing. "Oh god, shit Matt talk to me!" Matt was whimpering and trying to catch his breath. Jackson and Isaac were frantically checking Matt. Jackson looked up at Lydia. "We need to get him to a hospital or the doctors...he shouldn't be bleeding like this." Lydia nodded. "Ok, shit we need to get him into someone's car." Jackson swore. "He needs to lay down, my car is a two seater not going to work." Isaac shook his head. "I can take him, we can lay him down in the back and you guys can follow me to the hospital." It was agreed shortly after and Isaac and Jackson were carefully carrying Matt to Isaac's car. They laid the boy down carefully, Jackson whispering to Matt before kissing his forehead. "Just relax bud, we're all going to follow Isaac ok? You'll be ok promise." Jackson squeezed Isaac's shoulder before heading over to his car where Danny was waiting in the driver's seat. Isaac took a look at Matt before hopping in the driver's seat. "Hang in there Matt, you're going to be ok babe I promise."


	14. 14 It's Going To Be Okay

Isaac sat in the waiting room with the others. After he had dropped Matt off, the ER staff had taken him to be examined. Isaac was told to wait, and so he did, relaxing a little more as Jackson, Danny, Derek, Stiles, Scott Lydia and Allison had arrived and sat with him. Isaac hated waiting. He just wished the doctor would come back out and tell him what was going on.

Derek looked like he was going to throw up at any moment. Isaac knew that Derek had taken full blame for what had happened. Even when Scott had tried to talk to him Derek shook his head saying only "my fault". Stiles sat with him now rubbing his back and talking to him softly.

Danny held Jackson's hand tight. Jackson however barely seemed to notice. Isaac looked and saw Allison rubbing Scott's back, he turned and saw Lydia talking to one of the nurses, probably trying to find something out about Matt.

Isaac felt alone. He knew Matt was going to be fine. This wasn't a life or death situation, but the way everyone looked..it sure seemed like it. Isaac got up and started down the hallway. He didn't care.

He was going to find Matt.

Isaac sure had some good luck when he needed it. Turning down a hallway he had found the front desk and after spending some time scmhoozing and well soon enough he had found out Matt's room.

He knocked lightly before slipping inside. When he looked he could see Matt laying on his side on an exam table. The doctor wrote something down on a chart before looking up at Isaac. "I'm sorry who are you?" Isaac opened his mouth, but Matt spoke first.

"He's my boyfriend. Can he please stay?" The doctor sighed and nodded. "You're with that whole group in the waiting room? I'll go and update them." Isaac thanked him silently watching as the doctor left the room before rushing to Matt's side.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Matt smiled leaning in as Isaac stroked his hair.

"Little sore, but otherwise alright." Isaac nodded leaning in to kiss Matt.

"What did the doctor say?"

Matt chuckled a little. "I'm a little..well torn down there. During the scene, the lube dried up fast..Derek probably didn't notice, I didn't at first. Then it just felt..well it felt like I was going to be torn apart. I panicked and forgot my safe signal."

"Safe signal?" Matt nodded a little.

"In scenes like the one I was in today, you get a safe word and of course if your mouth is..if you're unable to verbally communicate you get a safe signal. Like maybe you tap someones leg, or flick their arm something that lets them know its not okay. I freaked out though, and then when Scott pulled back I remembered my safe word." Matt sighed. "You were right, I shouldn't have done the scene." Isaac shook his head.

"Let's not, there's no right or wrong ok? I don't care i'm just glad you're ok." Matt smiled pulling him back in for another kiss. Isaac brushed some hair out of Matt's eyes groaning when the door opened.

"Oh thank god Matt." Isaac stepped back a little as Jackson came in. Soon the others were in as well. It was a mix of laughter and hugs and kisses for Matt. Lydia was yelling again, but it wasn't like before.

"Matt please for the love of god tell me when you can't handle a scene. I won't be mad we'll figure something else ok?" Matt nodded blushing.

"I'm sorry".

Derek was the last to come near Matt. In fact he probably wouldn't have come any closer if not for Matt reaching out for him. Derek kept murmuring sorries as Matt pulled him in tight. "Please stop saying that. Its ok Derek please relax and smile. I'm fine." Derek finally relaxed and hugged Matt back kissing his cheek softly.

A couple of hours later Matt was discharged from the hospital. He was given some cream and told to take some aspirin and rest. Lydia had already told Matt that he was not doing any sex scenes until he had a clean bill of health from the doctor, and that Matt would be paid for his recovery time. Matt shook his head, but Lydia had made it clear that that was that.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Matt, telling him that if he needed anything to let them know. Once everyone had parted Isaac and Matt headed back to Isaac's car.

"Is it ok if you stay at my place for the night?" Matt turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. Please?" Matt nodded as he rested back in his seat.

"Just please don't hover around me ok?" Isaac nodded as he turned down his street.

"So you can have my bed and i'll take the"

"Whoa why wouldn't you share the bed with me?" Isaac looked up as Matt turned to him.

"I..well I mean..."

Matt tugged his hand and pulled him down to the bed before laying beside him.

"You're staying with me Lahey." Isaac smiled and kissed Matt.

"Fine i'm yours...actually can I ask you something?" Matt nodded.

"Earlier..were you telling the doctor I was your boyfriend so I could stay or..." Matt watched him with an amused look before speaking.

"Well..honestly I was hoping we could go on an actual no interruptions date first, but i've been thinking about if for a while. I do want you to be my boyfriend. I understand if you want"

Isaac pulled Matt close and kissed him softly. "Yes" Matt chuckled and looked at him. "Are you"

"Yes yes yes! Dammit Matt Daehler I want to be your boyfriend." Matt laughed laying back in the bed as Isaac hovered over him kissing him slowly.

"I'm so glad." Isaac smiled as he nuzzled noses with the other boy.

"Lucky me, a boyfriend and attentive nurse all in one."

Isaac laughed as he pulled the covers around them, pulling Matt close.

"Lucky us you mean."


	15. 15 Something Big

When Matt woke up the next morning he found that he was the only one in bed. He sat up slowly groaning as he rubbed his eyes. "Isaac?" Matt looked around licking his lips. Sniffing a little the boy picked up on the smell of bacon and maybe even eggs.

"Stay where you are! Breakfast is coming to you!" Matt chuckled as Isaac appeared in the doorway with a tray table. "Ok so I don't know exactly what you do for breakfast, but I made eggs, bacon and toast. Oh and of course orange juice..don't think i'm forgetting anything." Isaac smiled as he set the tray down over Matt's lap before sitting down across from the boy. "So..is this ok?"

Matt bit his lip. "Well i'm a vegetarian so.." Isaac went pale. "Ok um so no bacon. Wait..shit no bacon and no eggs either right? Um so toast?" Matt laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry I just had to. No Isaac i'm not a vegetarian its ok." Isaac blinked in surprise. "Wait..you sure?" Matt nodded picking up a piece of bacon and popping it into his mouth. "Delicious babe, thank you." Isaac smiled and blushed a little as he ate.

They talked a little through breakfast mostly about Matt's plans to rest and take it easy. Isaac joked that he was going to be checking up on him a lot just to make sure.

"Ok how about you shower then I can put the cream on when you get back." Matt groaned nodding slowly. "You're just getting hard at the thought aren't you?" Isaac grinned before playfully shoving at the boy's shoulder. "Go shower so I can."

Isaac cleaned up breakfast while he waited, heading back to the bedroom when he heard Matt shut off the shower. The other boy came out a moment later rubbing himself with a towel. Isaac grinned and patted the bed. Matt raised an eyebrow before dropping his towel and going to lay down on the bed in front of Isaac. "This good?" Isaac blushed and nodded quickly reaching over to grab the tube of medicine. Matt lay back and spread his legs for Isaac. The boy popped open the tube and squirted some of the cream on his fingers before leaning forward to apply it.

"Let me know if I hurt you ok?" Matt chuckled and nodded. "Isaac relax, i'm sore not clinging to life." Isaac nodded still making sure to be gentle as he finished applying the cream.

"All good." Matt chuckled. "Thank you Dr. Lahey."

Isaac dropped Matt of at his apartment later that day. They kissed softly before parting and planning to text later. Isaac's next stop was to Man Candy.

When he arrived Isaac noticed that the place seemed to be in a frenzy. Danny gave him a quick hi, staying only long enough to ask how Matt was doing before rushing off to a meeting with Allison about scenes. He saw Stiles and Derek walking together talking in hushed voices.

Sighing Isaac headed down to Lydia's office. He knocked on the door before slipping inside. Lydia looked tired. Her head in her hands groaning.

"What now?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair. "Actually I was just coming in to check on you?" Lydia sighed and looked up pursing her lips as she looked at Isaac. "I don't know what to do. That prison scene..that was a big scene for Man Candy. I mean we've been doing just fine on our scenes, but it was only a matter of time. I just wanted us to have a big scene to put us over the top.." She sighed and reached for the glass of water in front of her.

Isaac bit his lip as he settled back in his chair. "So..you were depending on this scene?" Lydia popped an aspirin before nodding. "Yes. Its just..we needed something new to spice it up. Something we haven't done before or at least in a while. You can't just do boring scenes all the time and expect to get by on it."

"What about my scene with Jackson. The virginity losing scene?"

Lydia looked at him in shock. "I thought you guys.."

"We made up."

Lydia shook her head. "Are you really sure..I mean that wasn't even a week ago. For crying out loud your eye is still finishing up healing. Jackson's too."

"Put some cover up on it, we'll be fine. I just have to talk to Jackson, but i'm sure he'll agree." Lydia pressed her lips together as if thinking.

"Isaac...you can't back out on this once you agree. I know last time...that was different, but seriously if you're agreeing to this.."

"I can do it Lydia I promise." Lydia nodded.

"Go call Jackson and get him in here as soon as possible."

Isaac stood outside Man Candy waiting on his cell phone. "Come on pick up Jacks, come on."

"Isaac?"

Isaac smiled. "Hey Jackson, how's your eye?"

"Good..?"

"I need you at Man Candy now then."

"Isaac I don't understand.."

"Remember when you wished you could do that scene again with me and show me gentle you could be?"

"Isaac?"

"I'm giving you that chance Jackson. You think we can try again?"

"I'll be there in fifteen ok?"

"Yeah good."

"Isaac?"

"Mm?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Isaac smiled. "Me too".

Isaac sat on the couch in his dressing room while he waited for everything to be ready.

To Matt: Hey babe. Doing my scene with Jackson today.

To Isaac: Oh? Thought you couldn't work..and well you and Jackson had some issues.

To Matt: You know we worked them out. Lydia's in a bind. Besides I need to start doing full sex scenes soon.

To Isaac: True. Can I come up?

To Matt: I was hoping you would. I could use some moral support from my man.

To Isaac: I'll be there soon. You're going to be great babe.

To Matt: Thanks. Can't wait to see you 3

To Isaac: Anything for you. 3


	16. 16 Take It Slow

I think you're good to go." Matt smiled down at Isaac whose head was in his lap. For the past hour while Lydia was getting everything ready for the scene Isaac had been running lines with Matt while also asking questions about Jackson. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Isaac nodded as He pushed up to kiss Matt gently. "I'm ready I was just curious." Matt nodded as he ran his fingers through Isaac's hair. "Just don't get too attached ok? You're still mine even if i'm out of commission." Isaac grinned as he sat up and got off of Matt's lap. "OOhh someone's jealous." Matt laughed as he swatted at Isaac.

Isaac leaned forward and pecked Matt's cheek. "Don't worry I only want you." Matt smiled and stroked Isaac's cheek. They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" they both called before laughing.

Jackson came in smiling as he sat down across from them. "Well if it isn't my favorite couple. How you feeling Matt?" Matt smiled as he wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulders. "My persona nurse has been taking great care of me. Hopefully I can get back to work soon." Jackson nodded before looking over at Isaac. "So you're really ready to go for it?" Isaac nodded.

Isaac and Jackson ran their lines and got their makeup on before the scene was finally ready. Jackson came up behind Isaac and pulled him into a hug. He rested his shoulder on Isaac's shoulder. "You nervous?" He shrugged a little. "I trust you."

Jackson pecked him on the cheek before Lydia was calling him over. "See ya soon pup."

Jackson sat on the bed watching Isaac who sat in a desk chair. "I don't know Jacks.."

Jackson smiled and held out his hand. "Come on Isaac, it will feel good I promise." Isaac swallowed and turned away for a moment. "Isaac, babe come on, you know i'd never hurt you." Isaac nodded sighing as he got up.

"Its going to hurt though isn't it?" Jackson grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled the boy into his lap. Isaac wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck leaning into the boy. Jackson rubbed his side. "At first, but it's going to feel great after. Babe you know i'm going to take care of you don't you." Isaac nodded. "I just get nervous." Jackson smiled.

They kissed softly as Jackson wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist and lowered him down to the bed. Jackson hovered over the boy kissing him slowly before leaning back to take off his shirt. Isaac ran a hand down Jackson's bare chest swallowing as the other boy reached for his shirt. They managed to get it off without too much trouble and then they were back to kissing. Isaac wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck again, groaning as the boy ground down into him.

As their crotches rubbed together Isaac and Jackson moaned and gasped into each other's mouths. "You are so beautiful" Jackson murmured before moving to suck on Isaac's neck. Isaac gasped and arched up baring his neck more for the other boy.

Soon Jackson was reaching for his pants and Isaac was lifting his hips up so that the other boy could tug them off. Isaac reached for Jackson's pants blushing as the boy got up and stepped out of them as well as his underwear.

"Shit Jackson you're too big!" Isaac propped himself up as he looked at Jackson's half hard member. "I don't think I can take that in." Jackson crawled back up to Isaac reaching for his briefs.

"Relax babe, i'm going to prep you. You just have to stay relaxed for me okay?" Isaac nodded as he laid back down on the pillow watching Jackson carefully.

Jackson pressed soft kisses down Isaac's chest and stomach before stopping at his briefs. He slid them off of Isaac slowly before kissing at the newly revealed skin. Isaac spread his legs swallowing as Jackson settled between his legs.

Jackson began stroking Isaac's cock, slipping his mouth over the boy's head and bobbing a little. Isaac licked his lips and groaned relaxing at the boy's touch.

Soon though he heard the click of a bottle. He watched as Jackson poured some lube on his fingers before rubbing it against Isaac's entrance. "Shit Jacks!"

Jackson chuckled "Sorry babe forgot to warm it up." Jackson rubbed his fingers a little bit before pressing back against Isaac's hole. He slowly pushed a finger in, holding it for a second before moving. Isaac sighed, tensing up as Jackson pushed a second finger in. "You alright babe?"

Isaac nodded shifting a little on the bed. "Just feels a little weird." Jackson chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Just relax, i'm going to put in a third now."

Isaac grit his teeth a little as the third finger breached his entrance. He closed his eyes and forced a puff of air out of him. "Please tell me your cock is this big."

Jackson laughed and kissed Isaac slowly. "Sorry babe, but i'm much bigger and better. Trust me once you get used to it, you'll be glad."

Jackson kept pumping his fingers in and out of Isaac carefully curving them until Isaac was crying out. "Jackpot" Isaac swallowed and closed his eyes. "F-Fuck" he whimpered reaching down to stroke his cock. "Jacks, Jacks fuck".

Jackson smiled as he pulled his fingers out of Isaac. "I know baby, just give me a second i'm guna take care of you promise." Jackson reached over and grabbed a condom, tearing the package open before rolling it over his length. He leaned over Isaac, adding more lube to the boy's hole just to be safe. He pressed his lips to Isaac's forehead as he lined himself up at the boy's entrance. "Just relax Isaac ok? I've got you babe." Isaac nodded holding onto Jackson's shoulders.

Jackson pushed in until he was flush against the other boy. Isaac cried out, his nails digging into Jackson's back. "Shit shit!"

Jackson pressed soft kisses all over Isaac's face stopping when their lips met. "I know babe, just breathe, shh just breathe." Isaac nodded breathing heavily as he pushed through the pain. Jackson held himself where he was waiting for Isaac's cue.

Isaac pushed another breath of air out before opening his eyes. "O-Ok you can move." Jackson stroked his cheek gently. "You sure?" Isaac nodded.

Jackson pulled out a little before pushing in. Isaac groaned the pain not as bad. Then Jackson began a steady rhythm. Isaac groaned kissing Jackson hard as the boy fucked him.

It didn't take too long. Isaac had been out of the sex game for a while. He tensed and gripped Jackson's biceps hard. "Jacks, Jacks i'm close!" Jackson picked up the pace as he nipped at Isaac's neck.

"That's good baby, cum for me Isaac, come on i've got you."

Isaac screamed hard as he came.

Isaac lay curled up in Jackson's arms as the other boy rubbed his arm and kissed his forehead.

Ty fixed the camera position before speaking. "So how did he do Jackson?"

Jackson chuckled. "I'd give him a ten out of ten. I'm pretty lucky I got to be his first." Isaac laughed "Just in the porn world! I've had sex before dummy."

Jackson laughed softly.

"Now I know you boys are both a little tired, but before we sign off, can we see that pretty hole Isaac?"

Isaac blushed and buried his face in Jackson's neck. "Why?" he whined causing both Ty and Jackson to chuckle.

Jackson moved Isaac onto his back before moving down to spread his legs. "Fuck that looks hot" Ty zoomed the camera in a little more as Jackson ran a finger around Isaac's hole. "Yeah he's going to need to rest up for a day or two."

Isaac groaned as he pulled Jackson back. "I think we can sign off now."

The cameras clicked off and Jackson rubbed Isaac's back. "You did good pup."

Isaac laughed as he rested his head on Jackson's chest. "Not to bad yourself. Um..can we just stay here for another minute or two?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Sore?"

Isaac shook his head. "Oh no i'm not giving you any reason to have a bigger head. I'm just comfy."

Jackson laughed as he ruffled Isaac's hair. "Whatever you say Lahey."


	17. 17 Webcam Showtime

Lydia was very pleased with how Isaac and Jackson's scene had gone. Ratings had shot through the roof leaving Lydia some time to relax and focus on the next couple of scenes she wrote. She was happy and felt like Man Candy had finally come back from that short terrible spell of wrongs.

In fact Lydia was so happy then when Isaac asked her for permission to do a webcam show with Matt, well she barely even thought about it before saying yes.

Though as he ran out the door she did remind him nothing more than a hand job.

Matt was lounging on Isaac's bed watching as his boyfriend set up the webcam on his computer. "I can't believe she let you do this."

Isaac smiled as he turned back to look at Matt. "She owes me, I gave my porn virginity to Jackson." Matt laughed and nodded. "Fair enough."

Isaac licked his lips as he clicked on his computer pumping his fist into the air when he saw Matt's face on the computer. "Success!"

Isaac pulled his laptop onto the bed before throwing himself next to Matt. "Whoa easy there tiger i'm still injured." Isaac pouted as he leaned over to kiss Matt's cheek. "Sorry, all better?" Matt laughed before grabbing the laptop and working on getting their website up. "So the announcement is up, which means everyone is going to be in the chat room. So we can log in as admins for tonight. Then what's going to happen is on the side there will be a list of people who are in the room and then they'll make comments or even requests. It can go pretty fast so we'll only be able to do so many. Also when we start we have to make sure this is constantly being recorded because its going to go up as a video on the site for anyone who wasn't able to see it in real time."

"So its like another scene?" Matt nodded.

"Exactly. Also what we can do is just talk to and answer questions the viewers may have". Isaac nodded dutifully his smile growing wider every minute.

Matt sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. "Alright, you want to start it up?"

Isaac just smiled laughing as Matt turned the record button on.

"Hi everyone! So as you know I haven't been in any scenes lately, and to answer your questions no i'm not leaving Man Candy. I'm injured and resting on Doctor's orders. I promise though I will be back in no time."

Isaac watched as the comments bar filled with "feel betters" and "I miss yous" Matt chuckled and said a couple of thank yous before pulling Isaac into the frame with him. "On another note I have a buddy that is joining me tonight so don't be afraid to give him a shout out. Isaac?" Isaac blushed and waved a little.

Isaac watched as the comments bar was filled with "hellos". Matt chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulders. "Do you guys have any questions or requests?"

Isaac pointed at one of the requests asking for a kiss. Matt followed his eyes and smiled. "Hmm requests for a kiss? I think we can handle that."

Matt turned and cupped Isaac's face as the two met for a kiss. They held it for a couple of seconds before pulling away. The comments bar was going crazy.

Matt and Isaac took in more requests, flashing their cocks, stroking them, more kissing and answering random questions about what it was like to be pornstars. It was actually a lot o fun. The comments were fun to read and it was nice and relaxing just getting to fool around with Matt.

Matt was reading some of the questions out loud when he stopped at one. "HornyForCandy29 is asking if Isaac and I are together." Matt blushed as he looked at Isaac. The two stared at each other blushing a little. "We're not at liberty to say". The two laughed as everyone started begging them to answer the question.

"Alright guys we're going to take one last request before we end tonights chat. So let's see hmm kissing, kissing ooh hmm we have a request for a quick hand job. So who gives it to who guys?"

They waited a while before finally someone said Matt should receive. Matt blushed but leaned back as Isaac went to work pulling down the boy's briefs.

Matt watched Isaac quietly, spreading his legs once he was naked. Isaac kissed and licked at Matt's chest and stomach as he began pumping the boy's cock. Matt licked his lips and groaned as his head fell back a little.

Isaac smiled and reached up to kiss Matt as he continued working the boy. Matt held him by his hair growling a little into the kiss.

Isaac worked on Matt steadily increasing his pace until the boy was moaning his name.

When Matt came, the comment section blew up.

Matt laughed and nuzzled into Isaac's neck before bidding goodbye to the viewers and clicking off the webcam.

Matt and Isaac lay curled up in bed kissing as they watched some late night tv. "So how was your first webcam experience?"

Isaac smiled into Matt's skin. "Pretty awesome"

Matt rubbed Isaac's back gently. "I'm glad you had fun babe. It was nice to take your webcam virginity."

Isaac looked up and laughed before kissing Matt. "You like being first?" Matt nodded as he pushed some hair out of Isaac's face. Isaac smiled before kissing Matt again. "You can be first with other things if you like.."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Sleeping naked with me for starters?" Matt smirked before pinning Isaac down to the bed and rutting against him a little.

"Sounds like a great way to start"


	18. 18 When Stiles Met Derek

Chapter Text

A couple of days after Matt and Isaac's web show had aired, Isaac was back at Man Candy full time. Matt was nearing the end of his resting period and had an appointment with the doctor that Friday to get the all clear to come back to work. In the meantime though, the boy was indulging his love of photography. He had even booked a couple of freelance gigs that kept him busy. Isaac didn't get to see Matt much because of this so he threw himself into work to pass the time.

Lydia had written a lot of new scenes for the gang so everyone was busy.

Isaac had just gotten into Man Candy, grabbing a script from his mailbox before heading back to his dressing room. When he opened the door he yelped in surprise when he saw who was sitting on his couch.

"Jesus Stiles you scared the crap out of me!"

The boy laughed as he stood up and pulled Isaac into a hug. "Sorry pup I just got really excited we finally have a scene together again. I mean it feels like you've been all around the world and i've been waiting for you to come back home."

Isaac laughed and cocked his head to the side. "Are you saying you're my home? You do know I have a boyfriend right?"

Stiles chuckled as he pulled away and ruffled Isaac's hair. "I know I know. I mean like porn wise, I mean look how far you've come already! I'm just glad I got to you before you got all super famous."

Isaac laughed before pulling Stiles back into him. "I did miss you" he murmured chuckling as Stiles kissed his cheek.

The other boy pulled back before grabbing his script. "All right let's have sex! Or get to the sex having..woo sex!"

Stiles and Isaac had run their lines at least ten times already. It seemed that Man Candy was a little behind. Isaac stretched as he laid back on the couch and looked at Stiles who was on the other end doodling on his script.

"Stiles?"

The boy looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's up pup?"

Isaac chuckled a little. "I was just curious..how did you get into Man Candy and the porn business..and well how'd you end up with Derek? I mean he's..you're..."

"Not a sourwolf like him?"

Isaac blushed and shrugged. "That came out bad i'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head. "You're fine Isaac relax. Now settle in because I am about to tell you the story of the great Stillinski and the almost as great Derek Hale.

Isaac smirked but didn't say anything as he moved back against his pillow.

"Scott and I have been friends since we were probably toddlers. We went through everything together and I couldn't imagine not being his friend or not hanging out with him all the time or anything without him really. I'm the robin to his batman etc. Anyways, after high school well I was planning to go to MIT for computer science and criminal justice. I had it in my head that I was going to grow up to be some detective or police officer that just solved all these crazy crimes and all that junk. Scott on the other hand..he helped out at the local veterinarian's office and his grades were alright you could say. He figured he'd just take over at the office and stay right where he was. Then well Allison came along and even though I wasn't exactly thrilled at first, it worked out in the end because she helped him realize what I had been trying to get across to him from the beginning. He could do so much more with his life if he took a step outside of his comfort zone."

"So...he decided on porn? Wait you were going to go to MIT and then you said nah i'll just have sex for money?"

Stiles started to laughed as he lightly kicked Isaac's ankle. "Pay attention Isaac i'm not done with the story."

Isaac pouted before snuggling back down into his side of the couch. "Fineee".

Stiles smiled before speaking again. "Anyways, Scott and I graduated and that's when we realized neither of us were ready to continue another four years of school or a job. We just wanted to explore the world around us. We needed to explore the world at large. So I told my dad I wasn't going to school, Scott told his mom he wasn't staying behind and even though our parents were furious and did whatever they could to stop us, Scott and I took my old jeep, packed up all our stuff and left. It was so stupid and crazy and fun and so exciting. We lasted probably about three weeks on an emotional high and then we crashed. Scott and Allison broke up because she couldn't handle the distance and the fact that we never knew when we would come back, I was having trouble keeping our money issues to a minimum etc. etc. and then we finally ended up here at Man Candy. It was just a joke to us, there was an offer shoot a solo scene earn some quick money..so we did it."

Isaac looked up in surprise. "Wait it was a joke to you too?"

Stiles nodded and smiled. "It was. I mean who wakes up and goes you know what i'm going to be a gay porn star? But we decided what the heck why not. We met Lydia she set us up for solo scenes, we filmed them she posted them and gave us our cash. We were staying in a nearby hotel planning our next move. Lydia called a couple of days later though and asked us to come in again. Both of our videos got four star reviews and the fans were asking for a scene with both of us in it. So...we got the offer to do a couch scene together and if it went well Lydia talked about hiring us."

Stiles smiled a little more at this part as he sat up a little. "I just remembered looking at Scott and going this is my freaking best friend. I can't...touch him like that, he can't do that with me he's straight and on and off again with Allison. The two of us went crazy listing the negatives..but then we listed out the positives. We'd make some more money and be able to support ourselves which everyone had told us we wouldn't be able to do when we started this crazy journey. So, it took us a little bit, but we finally agreed to it."

Isaac pulled his legs up to his chest. "Were you scared when you guys did it?"

"Terrified, but I trusted Scott and he trusted me. So we took a deep breath and just went with it. I'm glad we did it because I mean look where we are now. I have an apartment with the most amazing guy in the world. Scott got an apartment and persuaded Allison to come out here and now they've been in a steady relationship for two years. We're making plenty of money to support ourselves and even look into other hobbies. I'm taking online classes for the same things I wanted to major in at MIT, Scott volunteers at the local shelter, and hey I get laid more than I probably ever would have if I wasn't in the business."

Isaac started laughing and Stiles joined in for a little. When Isaac calmed down though he cleared his throat.

"Wait so where does Derek come in?"

Stiles smiled again. "Ah yes that guy. Well I obviously met him through Man Candy. He was my first time scene."

Isaac's mouth dropped open. "Was that the first time you guys met?"

Stiles nodded. "I was scared shitless. I had kind of seen him around and he just always looked so grumpy. Then we got on set and he stripped and I thought shit there is no way that's fitting in me." Stiles blushed a little as he licked his lips. "I think he always saw me as the hyperactive kid who was running his mouth and flailing all over the place. But at the set I think he got to see the real me. He really made an effort to make sure I was comfortable. He actually smiled at me too. Then after that things changed. He started showing up wherever I was and he started trying to figure it out. Well me out."

"So you guys started dating?"

Stiles swallowed and shook his head. "I wish. Derek...he wasn't great at using his words so he didn't ask me out and I was so oblivious I didn't think he liked me. So then another guy came to Man Candy. His name was Liam. I thought he was almost as good as Derek. He liked me..and asked me out. The next thing I knew we were dating. It was great..I almost forgot about my crush on Derek. At times i'm pretty sure I did."

"So then Derek came in and saved the day?"

Stiles was smiling again, and it made Isaac feel a little better. "He really did. I guess Liam took the whole porn star openish relationship thing to a whole new level. Derek found out he was cheating on me. I didn't want to believe it at first. We got in a huge fight one day and I told him to leave me alone and that just because he didn't have the guts to ask me out didn't mean I had to sit there and be miserable. It was terrible..I felt like such a jerk for being that way to him. Then a couple of nights later...I went to surprise Liam for our anniversary. When I walked into his apartment I walked in on him having sex with some random guy. It hurt like hell. I ended up at Derek's door and he was such an angel. He took one look at me and brought me into his place. Made me dinner just sat and held me while I cried like an idiot...and then when I passed out he went over and paid Liam a visit. I didn't find that out until later, but he gave him a shiner and then told him never to contact me again or set foot on Man Candy property. Liam quit the next day and I never saw him again. Couple months later..Derek and I started dating and well now we're here."

Isaac smiled. "That's a really beautiful story."

Stiles chuckled and opened his arms. "Come here and give me a hug silly you're making me relieve all those feels!"

Isaac laughed and launched himself into Stiles arms. The two laughed as they held each other tight and rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ahh you crazy pup what am I going to do with you?"

"Just loveeee meeeeee Stiles pleaseeee"

A knock sounded at the door startling both of them.

Derek opened up the door frowning as he looked at the two of them a puzzled expression on his face. "Um...you guys alright?"

Stiles and Isaac scrambled off of each other to stand side by side.

Derek pursed his lips before letting a small smile out. "Sorry guys, Lydia said your scene will have to wait until tomorrow."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, then tomorrow it is."

Derek leaned against the doorframe. "So..anyone up for burgers and curly fries?"

Stiles laughed as he looked at Isaac. "He so gets me, you know?"

Isaac nodded as Stiles wrapped an arm around him as they followed Derek out.


	19. 19 Feeling Good

Isaac had a good night with Stiles and Derek. He stayed so late that he had ended up crashing on their couch. Before he knew it though it was morning and time to head back to the studio. Derek drove and the whole way Stiles chatted excitedly about everything and anything. Isaac laughed and Derek just sighed probably wishing his boyfriend would take a breath. Soon enough they were back at the studio and it was almost time for their scene.

Stiles and Isaac hung out on set deciding to watch the scene before them. Danny and Jackson were finishing up and well Isaac couldn't help but start stroking himself as he watched. Stiles smirked as he shifted so that he was sitting behind Isaac, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. "Like what you see?"

Isaac shivered as Stiles warm breath blew over him.

"Its hot..I mean every scene we do here is, but I think its because they really have so much chemistry."

Stiles smiled against his skin before nipping lightly at his ear. "Just don't cum until we're on set ok?"

Isaac nodded letting out a little whimper as he watched Jackson push Danny against a wall before pushing his cock into the boy's ass. He worked carefully to time his strokes with Jackson's thrusts licking his lips a little. He could feel Stiles start to harden against his ass and it turned him on ever more.

Danny said something to Jackson, and the boy pulled out watching the other carefully. Danny smirked as he pushed Jackson down onto a chair and knelt before him, easily taking his cock in his mouth. Jackson groaned and grabbed Danny by the hair, fucking in and out of his mouth. Danny took Jackson so well, even gagging for effect when he went all the way down. Jackson pulled him off and up before turning him around and spanking his ass hard.

"Fuck you're such a good little slut for me aren't you? Yeah you like gagging on my cock huh? Like the way it fills your whore mouth?" Danny whined as Jackson held him and continued spanking him. "I should just fill all of your holes huh? Fill you right up. Do you think you deserve to be filled Danny boy?"

Danny squirmed and struggled pushing his ass back against Jackson. "No sir, please fill me though please!"

Jackson growled as he turned and bent Danny over the chair. "You hold on tight and you don't move until I tell you, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Jackson spanked Danny a couple of times before parting his cheeks and pushing his cock all the way in. Danny cried out but didn't move even as Jackson began fucking him at a very fast pace. "Such a good slut, you're my good slut aren't you?"

"Yes sir!"

Jackson spanked Danny. "Say it right slut. Whose slut are you?"

"Your slut sir!"

Jackson continued fucking Danny, pulling him back by the hair for a kiss. "That's right. Only mine right slut?"

"Yes sir your slut only your slut!"

"Good boy. Don't you cum until I say so."

Isaac had to close his eyes and breathe. He knew he'd be screwed if he came so soon. He felt Stiles holding him tight, but he whimpered when the boy tried to kiss him again.

"Stiles..I can't"

Stiles froze for a second before nodding. "Oh...ok just keep breathing, i'm going to help you ok?"

Isaac shook his head. "No Stiles you can't! I can't before our scene."

"Relax pup, i've got you." Stiles slipped his hand into Isaac's pants and under his briefs. "Just keep breathing" Stiles murmured slipping his hand around Isaac's cock and pinching it at the base. Isaac whined and struggled a little but Stiles held him still. "Oh no you are staying just like this until you calm yourself down. You need to save this for me ok?"

Isaac groaned and nodded letting his head fall forward a little. Stiles chuckled softly before launching into another rant about something Isaac couldn't really understand but focused on so he could drown out Jackson's moans and Danny's screams of pleasure.

"All right Jackson Danny thank you now off off off so we can get the set fixed up. Stiles Isaac?"

"Here!"

"Ugh"

Lydia turned and furrowed her brows as Stiles and Isaac walked onto set. "Should I ask why Stiles already has a hand down your pants Isaac?"

Isaac groaned and hung his head.

Lydia sighed. "Never mind just..the two of you get on set now. You guys know the scene's going right?"

"I'm going to ride em cowboy!"

Lydia blinked as she looked at Stiles. "Right..ok just get on set before I regret putting you two back together!"

Isaac was glad when Stiles finally let go of his cock. It was a weird thing to think, but then again the whole day had been kind off odd.

Their clothes came off after that and Isaac barely got through the dialogue before he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed and Stiles was climbing into his lap. Isaac licked his lips as he held onto Stiles hips and helped the boy down onto his cock. He groaned happily as he sheathed himself fully.

Stiles was moaning as well wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck as he began to move his hips back and forth. "Fuck Isaac..your dick is huge. I feel so full." Stiles braced himself and carefully lifted himself off of Isaac's cock until only the tip was in him. He took a deep breath before dropping back down.

Isaac and Stiles both groaned at the feeling. "Fuck do that again" Isaac moaned hoarsely as he helped Stiles start up the rhythm.

In no time the two were kissing and fucking like they had been doing it forever. Stiles had shifted and Isaac had move just right to hit the other boy's sweet spot. Stiles was gasping and whining into his mouth and Isaac was moaning Stiles name over and over.

"Fuck Stiles i'm guna.."

"Fill me fucking fill me with your cum Isaac come on give it to me!" Isaac growled as he bit down on Stiles shoulder, shooting his load right into the condom in Stiles ass just like the boy wanted. Stiles moaned as he felt the condom fill inside of him before crying out and coating his and Isaac's stomachs with his release. "Fuck yeah Isaac that's how I want it."

Isaac pulled up his pants chuckling as Stiles slapped his ass from behind. "Look at you, geez Isaac you grew up so fast." Isaac pulled Stiles against him kissing his cheek. "But you'll always be my firsttt" he singsonged nuzzling the boy's cheek.

"Correction I totally was your first Lahey."

Stiles and Isaac looked up as Jackson and Danny approached. "I mean after all I took your virginity on camera."

"I think you mean on camera virginity. I already lost my virginity off camera."

Jackson shrugged. "Same difference. Anyways, Danny and I were going to check out a new gay club tonight, you guys in?"

Stiles pulled his shirt on before shrugging. "Have to check with Derek but should be fine. What place is it?"

"Its called Guilty Pleasures I believe?" Danny pulled out his phone before nodding. "Yeah Guilty Pleasures. You in Isaac?"

Isaac bit his lip. "I have to check in with Matt. His appointment was today so he should be calling soon."

The boys nodded and after a little more small talk Danny gave Isaac the address and told him to text if they were coming. Isaac smiled and received goodbye kisses from everyone.

Isaac sat outside the Man Candy studio enjoying the cool night air. His phone went off and he smiled before picking it up. "Hey handsome"

"Hey yourself. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Was good, would have been better if you had been there though."

"Well what if I told you I could be back Monday?"

Isaac gasped. "You serious? The doctor approved you?"

"With flying colors. So where are you so we can celebrate?"

"I'm at the studio, can you come pick me up?"

"Be there in ten."

When Matt pulled up and got out of the car Isaac ran and jumped into his arms. Matt laughed as he held the other boy and kissed him. "Damm I should stay away more often huh? If I can get such a wonderful greeting from my man." He nuzzled Isaac's nose before letting the boy down. "So what's up for tonight handsome?"

Isaac smiled as they kissed before heading back to the car. "Well everyone's out at Guilty Pleasure's tonight if we want to go?"

Matt nodded as he pulled out of the lot. "I've actually driven by that place a couple of time let's go announce the good news right?"

Isaac nodded reaching for Matt's free hand.

When Matt told the group he was officially back there were rounds of shots bought and everyone was pulling him onto the dance floor. Matt pulled Isaac with him and soon they were grinding out on the floor. Matt had a couple of shots, but remembering the last time they had been at a club Isaac decided water was good for him.

They partied hard otherwise. Everyone danced with everyone, and at some point in the night everyone was switching partners. It was weird to Isaac how fluid everything seemed.

But then again...they were a bunch of pornstars who were all dating each other so maybe it wasn't that weird at all.

Isaac and Matt stumbled into Isaac's apartment around 3:30. Isaac was completely sober, he was only stumbling because he was trying to help a drunk Matt stay up.

" Youuuuu're awesome!" Matt giggled as he hugged Isaac.

"Why thanks bud, whoa whoa ok careful. Can you sit on the bar stool for me? Yeah there we go thanks babe" Isaac helped his boyfriend onto the stool making sure he was mostly resting on the counter.

"Ok just stay there i'm going to get you some water and aspirin."

"Heyy Isaac! We should make cookies!"

"We should..just not at almost 4 in the morning."

"Mmmmkay Ohh your light's flashing!"

Isaac grabbed a glass and started filling it up with water before turning to look at Matt. "What light babe?"

He watched as Matt reached his arm out and started tapping his answering machine. "Allmosttt gotttt ittt"

Isaac chuckled as he grabbed the aspirin bottle and headed back to Matt. "Whoa easy bud I got it."

Matt grunted before smacking his hand down on the button. "GOT ITTTT"

Isaac raised an eyebrow as he handed two pills and the water to Matt. "Drink babe"

The machine beeped. "Message received at 6:15 pm. Hi Isaac? This is Donovan White. I was just calling to let you know that the prison called today. Your father had a stroke, he's currently at the Memorial hospital. The doctor's have him in the ICU but he's stable for now. I just thought you should know. The prison didn't know where you were or how to contact you, and..your father's been asking to see you. Give me a call when you can. Hope all is well, goodnight Isaac."

Matt looked up at Isaac and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it quickly and running from the room.

As much as Isaac didn't want anyone to ever be sick, he was glad he didn't have to answer his boyfriend's question. Isaac sighed and let his head fall into his hands.

He had no idea what he was going to do.

When he heard the sound of Matt retching Isaac shook his head and headed to the bathroom.

"Babe?"


	20. 20 What To Do

rt when he had to testify that his father had beaten him.

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Morning sexy."

Isaac smiled a little as he felt Matt come up behind him and hugged him gently.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night" the boy murmured as he pecked Isaac's cheek. "Don't worry I used mouthwash."

"I wasn't worried but thanks."

Matt chuckled as he went and grabbed himself a cup of coffee before coming to sit next to Isaac. "Did I keep you all night with my hacking?"

"No I couldn't sleep anyways. I'm surprised you don't have a hangover."

"Well it helped you had me take aspirin before bed. Why didn't you sleep?"

"You don't remember last night do you?"

Matt's face went a little pale. "Should I apologize now?"

Isaac chuckled a little. "No babe it wasn't you." He motioned to the answering machine and watched as Matt looked at him before pushing the button.

Isaac watched as Matt's face went pale again before he looked at the other boy. "Isaac i'm so sorry.."

Isaac licked his lips a little. "I think its time I told you about myself."

By the time Matt had been caught up his head was on the table. "Jesus Isaac...i'm so sorry."

Isaac went over and gently pulled the boy up. "Its fine babe you didn't know. Hell we didn't even know each other back then."

Matt turned and pulled Isaac into his arms nuzzling his cheek gently. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that babe. Are you going to visit your dad?"

Isaac swallowed and shrugged. "I don't want to see him, but..I feel like I should.."

Matt shook his head as he looked at the other boy. "You don't have to do anything. You don't owe your father anything he owes you babe."

Isaac swallowed and nodded letting his head rest on Matt's shoulder. "Can we just not tell anyone about this for now? I mean Jackson knows about my father..but that's it.

"Of course babe whatever you want. Are you up for coming into work with me today?"

Isaac smiled. "Yeah, you feel okay to drive your car in? I might catch up with you in a little if that's okay?"

Matt kissed Isaac's cheek and nodded. "I'll be fine babe. Just text me and keep me posted."

Isaac nodded as he watched Matt head out.

"Hey Mr. love bug." Matt blushed as Jackson ruffled his hair. "Did you have a good night?"

Matt bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't remember most of it, but it didn't go well for Isaac."

Jackson stopped and looked at Matt in confusion. "I thought he was the sober one."

Matt looked around before leaning in. "You know about his father right?"

Jackson nodded.

"Apparently he just found out his dad was taken out of prison and transported to a hospital because he had a stroke. Now he's been asking for Isaac to come see him."

Jackson whistled and shook his head. "That's rough. How's Isaac doing?"

Matt swallowed. "He's alright. He might come by..I don't know."

Jackson nodded. "Hey how about later tonight we swing by and bring him some chinese food and a pint of ice cream?"

Matt smiled and nodded. "I think he'd really like that."

Jackson nodded as he headed away. "As soon as I finish my scene we can go okay?"

"Yeah that works I have a meeting with Lydia anyways."

Isaac was laying on his couch holding his cell phone in his hands. Matt had texted him telling him that he and Jackson were coming over with food which had made him smile. He was so lucky to have these guys in his life.

Now he just had to decided if he should go visit his dad or not. Sighing, Isaac dialed Donovan's number.

"Hello this is Donovan how may I help you?"

"Donovan? Its..its Isaac Lahey. I was wondering if you could tell me more about my dad?"

"Isaac? Its good to hear from you. Your father has been asking for you to come down...he may have finally changed.."

Isaac swallowed as he sat up. "You think?"

"Have you been thinking about making a trip down here Isaac? I could go with you if you like?"

Isaac bit his lip. "I..."


	21. 21 Stop And Think

Matt had decided to avoid the topic of Mr. Lahey with Isaac. Ever since he had left that day to go to Man Candy, Isaac hadn't said a word about what he was going to do. Matt didn't want to push his boyfriend to talk so he just did his best to be supportive. It bothered him a little that Isaac wouldn't talk to him, but he did his best to respect the boy. It also helped that he had a scene with Derek that day. It was going to take all of his energy to persuade the man that everything was okay. So as usual Matt didn't say anything as he and Isaac drove to Man Candy. - Isaac gave Matt a quick kiss as they got into Man Candy. "See you tonight" he murmured before slipping off. Matt sighed as he watched Isaac go. The other boy was doing a scene with Scott. As much as Matt wanted to go and watch he had to go find Derek who was probably freaking out. Matt headed down to Derek's dressing room and knocked once. Derek opened the door and frowned as he looked down at the boy. "Matt.." "No Derek you are not starting this with me do you understand? We have done plenty of scenes together in the past. I am not going to let one bad scene ruin this for us understood?" Derek looked away and shrugged a little. "How do you know i'm not going to hurt you again?" Matt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the taller male. "Oh shush. Derek do you want to hurt me?" "No" "Then you won't. See how easy that was?" Derek grumbled something causing Matt to shake his head. "Stiles is right you are such a sourwolf. Come on lets go do our scene." Derek didn't say anything, but he did let Matt drag him out of the room and down to set. - "Wait so what are we doing?" Scott grinned as he lightly smacked Isaac's ass. "We're doing a scene silly." Isaac yelped a little as he turned to look at Scott. "I know that...I mean what is happening in said scene?" "I'm going to spank you till your perky little ass is red and then i'm going to eat you up." Isaac blushed as Scott began getting undressed. "Does..does spanking feel good? I mean when I was little it always seemed like a bad thing." "You and Matt need to branch out in the bedroom bud. It will definitely be super satisfying." Isaac bit his lip. "Um we haven't..you know.." Scott froze as he looked at the boy. "Wait what? You haven't done the deed with your bf but you and Jackson did it for Man Candy?" Isaac shrugged. "We haven't been dating that long..and we've been busy with work and stuff lately.." Scott raised his eyebrows. "Interesting" he murmured softly. "Soooo we should get ready for our scene now.." Isaac bit his lip and nodded still feeling a little uneasy. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped to have sex with Jackson. He wondered if Matt had thought about his decision the way Scott seemed to be thinking about it. - Matt stripped down never breaking eye contact with Derek. He knew the man was still so anxious about hurting him, but he really needed to get his shit together. Matt walked over and pushed Derek down to the bed. Straddling the man Matt leaned down and began kissing Derek slowly as he grinded against the man's cock. "Feel so good baby" he murmured. Derek's hands came up to lightly grip his waist. The man kissed Matt back slowly and gently definitely holding back. "Fuck Derek, come on I know you can give me more". Matt pulled back and licked his lips before scratching his nails down the man's chest. "I want you to fuck me Derek, I want to feel your cock breaking me in half. Please baby I know you can do it." Derek seemed to hesitate a moment before he was growling and flipping them over so Matt was on the bottom. "I'm guna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days. Everyone's going to know who you belong too." Even though it was for the scene Matt shivered as Derek took over. It seemed like his words had given Derek permission to finally let go. Matt spread his legs as he felt Derek shifting and heard the tell tale sound of tearing as the man pulled out a condom and rolled it on. "I'm going to give it to you little one. I'm going to give it to you real good." Matt licked his lips and groaned as he felt Derek's fingers stretching him out. - Isaac groaned as Scott switched off between spanking him and licking at his hole. "Come on cutie use your words with me. You like this? What do you want baby?" "Moreee please moree!" "Much better. You're such a good boy aren't you?" Isaac whined as Scott gave his ass a particularly hard smack before nipping at his ass cheeks. "You're my kinky little boy aren't you cutie?" Isaac could only moan. - "That's it, ride my cock little one. Show me how much you want it. How much you've needed it." Matt moved up and down on Derek's cock letting it fill him completely. "Yes Yes Yes baby please!" Derek gripped the boy's hips tightly, every once in a while pulling a hand off to smack Matt's ass while he nipped and sucked at his neck. "Come on sexy, I want you to blow our load all over my stomach. I know you've been wanting to let go. Show me." Matt had been wanting to hold off for a little longer, but it had been a while since he had had sex let alone being intimate at all with Isaac. So he released, and he released hard. He swore for a moment he blacked out, but when he came back Derek was holding him close and kissing his forehead gently. "Guess we both needed this huh?" Matt swallowed and nodded burying his face into Derek's neck. - Scott kissed Isaac on the cheek before heading back to his dressing room. "Good job Lahey!" Isaac smiled a little before changing and heading outside to wait for Matt. He felt weird about everything. He knew he'd have to tell Matt about his conversation with Donovan, but he didn't know where to start. Biting his lip Isaac dug through his phone until he found the old picture he had been looking for. "Maybe things will be different now..." - Matt cleaned up quietly. He knew Derek was watching him, but he suddenly wasn't in the mood to talk. It was kind of uncomfortable to think that he and Isaac were boyfriends, but they hadn't really done anything. Granted they hadn't been going out for a long time, but still. They were freaking pornstars. They came to work to fuck other people and returned to an apartment or went to separate apartments to not fuck or anything. Derek tried to speak but Matt only shook his head as he gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting go today. It meant a lot." Derek stroked the boy's cheek gently as he kissed his forehead. "Feel better little one" he murmured softly. The gentleness of everything almost made Matt cry, but instead he pulled it together and nodded. "I will, thanks". - The car ride home was uncomfortably quiet. Neither one knew what to say to the other. "Did you want to get.." "Can we stay together tonight? I don't care if its your place or mine, but I want to be with you tonight." Matt nodded as he drove them back to his place. "Why does it feel like we're in a fight when we aren't?" Isaac shrugged as he looked out the window. "Because I haven't been communicating with you..i've been pulling away because of the shit back home." He turned to Matt. "You know I really care about you right?" Matt swallowed and nodded trying to hold back the tears as he parked the car. "Yeah, I care about you too." Isaac slipped out of the car and went over to grab Matt's hand and pull him out. "I'm sorry for being such a shit to you. I..I can't talk about it tonight, but can we have a good night? Order in or cook together, watch tv, cuddle in bed till we pass out maybe even a kiss if you think i'm good enough?" Matt laughed a little granted it sounded hollow. "Of course. Just promise you will talk to me about everything soon?" Isaac nodded cupping the boy's face in his hands as he kissed him slowly and passionately. "All I could think about today was you.." "Same" "I miss us." Isaac shook his head as they headed up to Matt's apartment stopping only when the boy had to unlock the door. "We're still together Matt. Still us. I'm not letting you go that easily." Matt shut the door and pressed Isaac up against it kissing him roughly. "Good because I had the same thought in my mind." - Things were still a little awkward between the two as the night progressed. The cooking was fun, but the cuddling was awkward and some of the kisses were almost forced. There was a lot that had to be discussed, but with both boys feeling so drained, it was definitely not going to be happening that night. Isaac passed out first that night and Matt stayed up to watch him sleep noting that it wasn't as peaceful as other times that he had seen the boy. "I love you so much" Matt whispered in to the darkness. "Please don't ever leave" he murmured before letting the darkness finally overtake him.


	22. 22 I Can't Do This Alone

When Isaac woke up he found that Matt had set up a small tray in front of him. The smell of fresh coffee, fruit and eggs mingled in his nose and made his mouth water. His boyfriend smiled and handed him a cup. "Morning sunshine, how did you sleep?" Isaac shrugged as he took a sip of the coffee. "I've been better, waking up to you though it a treat."

Matt smiled as he leaned back next to Isaac and took a sip from his coffee. "You haven't been yourself babe, I mean, I know why..its just..I miss you."

Isaac nodded putting his cup down so that he could turn Matt's head and kiss him. "I think its time to talk.."

Matt put his cup down and slipped his hand into Isaac's. "As long as you're not breaking up with me I think I can handle it."

Isaac shook his head. "Oh god no you're staying right with me." He licked his lips. "So remember how the lawyer called about my dad?"

Matt rubbed Isaac's back as he listened to his boyfriend talk. Isaac told him all about the call and how he had thought about going. He told Matt about his worries, but also how he had wanted to see his dad.

"I think...I think he's changed you know?" Isaac looked down at their entwined hands. "I...I just can't. I don't think I can do this alone. I was wondering if you would come with me?" He looked up finally searching Matt's eyes for the answer.

Matt nodded as he ran a hand through Isaac's curls. "Of course babe. I mean we'll have to check with Lydia, but I don't have anything else tying me down. I want to go and support you though." He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "When would we go?"

Isaac licked his lips. "Probably in the next week or so..I think once my dad gets better they'll put him back in jail."

Matt pulled Isaac close and nuzzled his cheek. "We can talk to Lydia about it later today. For now though you and I need to eat and shower..either alone or together though I would prefer together.

Lydia frowned as she looked at the two boys in front of her. "You guys both need time off right now? And you're not going to tell me why? Matthew we just got you up and running again! The viewers miss you and Isaac! You've just barely started don't you know that? The fans love you and there's so much we haven't done yet. How am I supposed to just tell the viewers no?" She groaned and shook her head. "Unless you can give me a good reason I can't let you two go."

Matt looked at Isaac. He was ready to make up any excuse for the other boy. Isaac shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Lydia.

"Long story short..my dad's out of prison..and he's sick. He..he asked for me to come see him and I finally decided that i'm ready to speak to him face to face. I want Matt to come with me because even though i'm ready to see him..I can't do this alone."

Lydia blinked in surprise her mouth dropping open slightly. "O-Okay..you have as long as you need."

Isaac swallowed and nodded. "Thanks Lyd." He shook her hand before walking out of the office. Matt got up and nodded to Lydia before heading out as well.

Lydia had just enough time to yell out 'within reason' before she heard the front door shut.

Matt pulled Isaac close as they waited to board their plane. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead, offering him quiet comfort. Isaac smiled weakly and leaned against Matt.

"I'm scared.."

Matt nodded squeezing the boy's hand. "I'm right here..and if you're not ready we don't have to do this okay?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, I want to do this."

Matt kissed Isaac slowly before they pulled away. An attendant coughed before taking their tickets, blushing as she wished them a good flight.

The plane ride went too fast and then they were on the ground in a car headed to their hotel. The two unpacked and headed down to the restaurant in the hotel. It was a quiet dinner, but Isaac was thankful that Matt was their to talk to him and keep him relaxed. By the end of the night he could actually feel himself smiling without force.

That night Matt and Isaac curled up in bed. Isaac had called Donovan and let him know he was ready to see his dad. Donovan had set up a time when he could take Isaac and Matt to the hospital.

Isaac looked at Matt watching the boy as he slept peacefully. He was so lucky to have this boy that loved him. He never wanted to let him go.

"Isaac! Its good to see you."

Isaac smiled shyly as Donovan pulled him into a hug. "Hi Don, thanks..for letting me know about my dad."

The lawyer nodded as he turned and smiled at Matt. Isaac blushed and quickly pulled the boy forward. "Sorry this is Matt my boyfriend." Donovan smiled and shook Matt's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Now Isaac your dad has been resting and seems eager to see you. Did you want to go in with Matt or by yourself?"

Both men looked to Isaac for his decision. Isaac bit his lip as he looked at his father's hospital room. "I should go alone, if I need you guys i'll let you know."

Donovan nodded and Matt gave Isaac a quick kiss. They both settled themselves in seats nearby as they waited.

"Son?"

Isaac swallowed as he stepped in the room and gave his dad a small wave. "Hi Dad. How are you feeling?"

Mr. Lahey smiled as he coughed a little. "I've been better. Its nice to be out of the damn prison though you know?"

The boy bit his lip and nodded a little. It felt awkward and forced though knowing that the reason his dad was in jail was because of him.

His dad gently patted the seat next to him motioning for Isaac to sit down.

Isaac sat down and reached over to take his dad's hand. "I'm sorry its been so long."

Mr. Lahey smiled and shook his head. "Tell me, what have you been up to Lahey?"

Donovan studied Matt for a little before speaking. "I'm glad Isaac has you." Matt smiled and blushed as he looked up. "I'm glad I have him.."

"So he told you about his father?"

Matt nodded paling a little. "I was nervous for him to come here..but I wanted to support him. You've known him since he was little right?"

"Probably since he was fifteen? I've tried to keep in contact with him as much as I could, but its hard.."

Matt watched Donovan. "You really care about Isaac don't you? More than jobwise."

Donovan chuckled softly. "Guess I do. He's kind of become the son I never had. He's a good kid."

"Why did you move away? You never visit. You're a little ungrateful aren't you? I was just teaching you to be a man."

Isaac tried to get up shaking his head. "This is why dad! This is why I never came to see you! Because you rip me to shreds every time!"

"I was teaching you to be a man so you could have a family. If you had listened you'd have a proper woman right now!"

"I didn't listen to you dad! But you know what I have a boyfriend out there who is more of a man than you will ever dream to be! I love him!"

"YOU SICK FREAK!" Mr. Lahey grabbed Isaac by his neck and pulled him down. For a man laying in a hospital bed he sure had a lot of strength.

Isaac gasped for hair as his father's hands closed around his neck shaking him like he was merely a rag doll.

Isaac gasped and cried out trying desperately to call for Matt or Donovan or even a nurse. His eyes started to close as he fought for air and he felt himself sliding into flashbacks. It was happening all over again..his father once again had Isaac's life in his hands..

And he was winning.


	23. Awake

There was a lot of bright light when Isaac finally opened his eyes. He groaned a little and brought a hand to his face. He rolled his head slowly to the side as he tried to look around and see where he was.

"Isaac?"

He looked up in surprise when he saw Matt hurrying into the room. "Shit baby are you okay?" Isaac nodded as he watched the boy came over to him. He sat up finally realizing he was in a hospital bed.

"Fuck what happened?"

Matt sat down next Isaac and kissed him softly. "You scared the shit out of me baby. Donovan and I were outside when we heard screaming. We came in and you were being choked by that monster..the doctors had to pull him off of you and then you just hit the floor." He sighed and leaned his forehead against the boy's. "They said you'd be fine..but still. I never want to see anything like that again. Are you okay?"

Isaac nodded and pulled Matt down for a kiss. "Babe I was just caught off guard. Trust me when I say he's done much worse to me." He stroked the boy's cheek before turning to the side to try and get off the bed. He stopped for a second when he saw how horrified his boyfriend seemed to be. "Matt?"

"Shouldn't you stay and rest? Let the doctor check you out or something?"

Isaac stood up and pulled Matt in for a passionate kiss before pulling away. "I think i'm pretty good don't you think?"

Matt swallowed and nodded letting Isaac pull him out of the room.

Matt was surprised at how fast everything seemed to fly. Isaac smooth talked the doctor, talked to Donovan about whatever and soon they were back in their hotel room packing their bags.

"So..your dad?"

"Going back to jail. Seems he was pretending to be sicker than he was. The doctors feel he's perfectly healthy." Isaac smirked as he looked at Matt. "Why do we care?"

Matt swallowed and shrugged. "We don't?"

Isaac chuckled and slipped his arms around Matt's waist pulling him around the room. "You're right, we don't. All we care about is going home settling back into our lovely lives and making some hot porn right?"

Matt laughed and nodded as he rested on Isaac's shoulder. "I can still take photos right?"

Isaac nodded as he grabbed a disposable off of a tray on the bureau. "As long as you start with me." He winked as he handed the camera to Matt before walking backwards to the bed and slowly taking off his shirt. "Is this the part where I ask you to paint me like one of your french girls?"

When the boys get back they decide to stay at Isaac's place for the night. In the morning Isaac drives Matt to his place so the boy can shower and get changed before they head back to work.

When Matt slips back into the car he can't help, but pull Isaac into a rough kiss. "I love you"

Isaac grins like a fool as he pulls back Matt back to him. "I love you too sexy. Do we really have to go back to work so soon?"

Matt just laughs and pushes Isaac back to the steering wheel. "Drive babe."

Lydia is shocked but extremely happy when she sees her stars walking back into Man Candy. After checking to see that they are both alright she smiles and hands them scripts. "You're doing a scene with each other. I figured it was about time we put the lovebirds together right?"

Isaac swallows and Matt frowns when they see what's in the script. Lydia frowns as she looks at both of them. "I don't understand..why are we upset?"

"Lyd..we..shit we haven't" Matt trails off as Isaac scratches his neck awkwardly.

Lydia can't help but giggle a little before putting her hand up in apology. "Sorry its just..i'm shocked. You two got together and had sex with your coworkers before each other?" She purses her lips as she looks at the two. "Well you have until Saturday. So that gives you three days to practice?" She turned to walk away before stopping. "Oh and as always use protection."

Lydia walked away knowing that the boy's were probably sending death glares through her back, but she didn't care. Isaac was a rising star and Matt was slipping through the ranks and falling fast. This scene would hopefully shoot Lahey further up while giving Matt back his edge.

Lydia didn't want to think of what she might have to do if it didn't work. She was just glad that no one had caught on yet. She didn't want to worry the other boys. It would only drag the company down and she couldn't have that.

Lydia was not a failure.


	24. Bonerkill

Isaac and Matt had been hanging out on the couch in Matt's apartment for the past two hours. They had eaten, watched tv, talked..

and tried to get themselves ready for sex.

Which was surprisingly hard considering they had two days until they were supposed to film a sex scene for Man Candy.

Isaac whistled softly as he looked over at his boyfriend. "So...sex?"

Matt grumbled and crossed his arms. "What about sex?"

Isaac blushed a little before sliding his hand over Matt's jean clad crotch. "You wana?"

Matt growled and Isaac quickly withdrew his hand sighing and leaning back into the couch. "Or...not.."

Matt continued to stare at the tv. He knew he was being a bitch, but he hated this. He felt like his life recently had become a rollercoaster ride. As soon as one source of drama was contained another one popped up out of nowhere.

Isaac sat for a couple of minutes longer before speaking again. "So guess we're going to have our first time on camera then." He shook his head and got up grumbling something as he headed to the kitchen.

Matt winced at the upset tone in Isaac's voice, but held his ground. "You know its not that Isaac."

"Well then we need to work on it because we only have two days."

"I know that Isaac! I'm not stupid."

Isaac blinked in surprise. He had never known Matt to get angry so fast. He knew that he should say something to calm his boyfriend down, but at the same time they were both in the same position. Shaking his head Isaac grabbed his cell phone and shoved it in his pocket. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

Matt closed his eyes gritting his teeth when he heard the door slam.

Lydia tapped her pen continuously as she looked over some recent video submissions. Man Candy was all done filming for the day so she was alone besides maybe Allison if she was still working which also meant Scott at the least. For now though it seemed quiet enough so she could watch her new prospects and see if they were cut out for her club.

Taking a sip of her soda, Lydia clicked on one of the newest videos. Popping open the window Lydia couldn't help, but purr as she looked over the stud. "My my" she murmured appreciatively. She watched quietly as the boy began working himself slowly smirking confidently into the camera making sure to never break eye contact. In that way he reminded her of Jackson's audition. Maybe Man Candy needed more boys like that. Scrolling down further Lydia noticed that the boy stated he was gay for pay.

Interesting.

Lydia licked her lips as she made some notes and moved on to the second submission for that day. When she clicked open the window she thought she had made a mistake, but scanning over the info and watching the scene Lydia realized it wasn't a mistake at all. "Hot damn" she whispered as she finished watching the video.

"Allison! Get in here!"

Allison appeared at the door shortly after looking a little flushed though Lydia was too distracted to pick up on if it was from making out with Scott or running just to get to her. "Lyd why are you yelling?"

The redhead crooked her finger and motioned for the girl to come look at the videos. Allison headed over and leaned in behind her to look. "Wow..they are...certainly handsome. I didn't think we were hiring though?"

Lydia pursed her lips as she looked up at the girl. "I know..but we might have to..if any of the boys...stop performing well...its always good to have backups."

Allison looked at Lydia almost in shock. "Lydia who's not making the list anymore?"

"I didn't say someone wasn't performing as well. Its just good to have options."

"Lydia who are you looking to fire?"

"I'm not looking to fire anyone Allison, i'm just saying-"

Allison grabbed Lydia's chair and spun it so that the girl was facing her. "Lydia! Who is underperforming?"

Lydia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Who's been invisible lately?"

Isaac kicked a pebble as he walked down the street. He hated fighting with Matt. He understood why his boyfriend was upset, but at the same time this was their job right? Isaac didn't want his first time with his boyfriend to be on camera. He just wanted to be able to experience that intimacy with his boyfriend in the comfort of one of their apartment's. He didn't want it to be scripted. He wanted to say what he felt and do whatever he wanted. Isaac wanted to be able to hold Matt in his arms after it was over or be held. He wanted to pass out or go make food or fucking shower not be interviewed.

Sometimes the porn business fucking sucked.

Isaac pulled out his phone and sighed when he saw no new messages. He decided to take one more walk around the block before heading back and apologizing to Matt.

He just hoped the boy would forgive him.

Matt was right where Isaac had left him, sitting on the couch and staring at the tv with a blank look on his face. He was tired. Lately he felt like he had been going through so much and all he wanted was to just be able to relax with his boyfriend. His job overworked him and he felt under appreciated. Every time he tried to enjoy photographing anything he just lost his will and put his camera away. He hadn't been eating as much or sleeping very well. Isaac was the one bright spot in his life and sometimes it felt like the universe was telling him they weren't meant to be.

Matt closed his eyes and swayed a little before laying down on his side. He was tired of being confused. He was tired of being ignored and hurt.

Most of all though, he felt scared.

Allison didn't leave Lydia's office on a high note. She was so used to Man Candy being a tight knit family..which was weird to say about a porn company, but it was true. They were valued on the web for having the same general group of boys. The viewers had watched them all grow up and learn new things, and even though Isaac was new he had taken to the group well and the viewers loved him.

But was that the reason now that one of their own was falling through the cracks? It broke her heart to think that way. She didn't want to see the family being split or broken up. She also felt unsure of these new boys Lydia was currently getting in touch with.

"Allison?"

The girl looked up and smiled weakly at Scott. "Hey, you want to head out? I'm actually done for the day."

Scott nodded pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck. "What's wrong? you seem tense."

Allison swallowed and brushed it off trying to change the subject to pizza and a quiet night in. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. She still wanted to pretend she didn't know anything especially what Lydia was planning.

Isaac knocked lightly on the door before he re-entered Matt's apartment. "I have a free delivery of take out chinese, a pint of Ben&Jerry's Phish Food and one sad apologetic puppy for a one Matthew Daehler. Do you know anyone by that name sir?" He smiled weakly as he slipped in holding his goodies.

Matt bit his lip and stood up walking slowly towards his boyfriend. "I might know someone by that name. May I ask who did all of this?"

Isaac put the takeout down on the counter before putting the ice cream in the fridge. "One sad apologetic puppy named Isaac Lahey. Do you accept?" He pouted a little as he looked at the boy.

Matt couldn't help, but laugh and nod as he walked forward to accept his boyfriend's hug. "Why do you always have to come at the right time and make everything perfect?"

Isaac hummed as he began pressing enthusiastic kisses to the boy's face. "Because you're worth it?" He kissed Matt on the lips nipping at him a little before trying to slip his tongue in. Matt laughed and let him in for a little before finally pulling back for air.

"Shouldn't we eat first before this gets cold?"

"The ice cream is supposed to be cold babe we've got time."

Matt laughed harder as he pushed Isaac off to go get plates. "The chinese Isaac. It smells really good hot you know."

Isaac huffed but nodded watching Matt walk to his cabinets before following and sliding his arms around the boy's waist. "So I can feed it to you right?" He leaned in to kiss at Matt's neck, sucking it lightly.

Matt groaned and leaned back for a moment before trying to get back to what he was doing. "Depends..is it going to be like this all night?"

Isaac chuckled as he moved up to suck on the boy's ear. "Yup".

Matt closed his eyes and swore softly. "Mmkay" he finally gave in.

Isaac beamed as he reached past the boy to grab the plates, never taking his mouth off of his boyfriend.

"Yes, once you fill out the paperwork, get your physicals and bring all the information back to me, well you could start in as quickly as two days."

Lydia tapped her pen on her desk again as she waited for the reply. "Yes, well I would prefer you to start as soon as possible. We would take care of your scripts and match you both up with good first scene partners."

She chuckled a little and nodded before speaking. "Let's put it this way. I run the show boys. You do what I ask and i'll take care of you. Got it? Lovely. See you soon, and welcome to Man Candy."

Lydia hung up the phone and sat for a moment in complete silence. She knew what she was doing was a little wrong. Okay very wrong.

She was playing with fire.

But she was Lydia Martin, and Lydia Martin was not a quitter, did not shy away from challenges and of course she refused to be known as a failure.

No one truly knew what she was planning yet and that was good. Sure people would be upset and get the wrong idea, but when you signed a contract with her you had to trust her.

Lydia Martin was going to take Man Candy's success to a whole new level and that was going to start with her two new investments.

Lydia got up and grabbed her purse heading out of the studio and locking the doors behind her. She needed to go home and rest. Then she could wake up and plan.


	25. Hiring

"F-fuck Isaac..the lights"

Isaac chuckled as he kept guiding Matt back towards his bed. "I know"

Matt groaned and shook his head. "Babe, no the door.."

"I've got it Matt"

"Shit did...fuck did we put all the food away?"

"Babe relax i've got everything covered." He leaned in and began sucking at the boy's neck. His hands moved to the hem of his boyfriend's shirt lifting it up and lightly tracing at the skin underneath. "You always get this anxious before sex?"

"Mmaybe"

Isaac laughed before pushing Matt down to the bed. "Okay, well don't worry. I'll take care of you." He crawled onto the bed, hovering over the boy before leaning in and kissing him slowly.

Matt relaxed slowly as he wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck. He moaned softly as the other boy rolled his body down to meet him, the friction causing his cock to harden in his pants. "Shhit" he whined reaching for the button on Isaac's pants.

Isaac laughed again as he tugged the boy's shirt up and off. He moved down Matt's body, pressing light kisses down his chest and to his stomach. He stopped right above the button on the boy's pants and looked up. "This okay?"

Matt swallowed and nodded a bit. "As long as I can take yours off too."

Isaac smiled and moved back up to kiss the boy. "You've got a deal."

Danny hummed as he moved around the kitchen. Jackson was in the shower so he had the room to himself. The stereo was on pumping some jazz into the room as the boy moved between fridge and stove. He had decided to cook a nice dinner for the two to enjoy. Danny just wanted a quiet night in at home with his boyfriend.

He heard the shower click off and smiled knowing at any second Jackson would be down in a towel to tease him. As much as Danny wanted to just have sex with Jackson though, he wanted a relaxed evening, one that they would actually follow through with. Truth be told...it had been a while since the two had spent really any quality time alone besides having sex.

That's what scared Danny. The idea that maybe he and Jackson were only good for each other on a physical level. It was something that he hadn't really thought about before, but now they had been dating for a couple of years. Danny was at a point in his life where he had been thinking about settling down. He didn't really say it out loud, but he wanted a family. He didn't want to be in the porn business forever. He wanted a regular respectable job, a kid or even two, hell maybe even a family pet. The point was, Danny wanted a truly adult life for himself. He just didn't know if Jackson wanted that too. Every time they talked the other boy found a way to transition out of the conversation and make it about sex. Danny knew he would have to find out soon how the other boy really felt. He wanted to start having serious discussions with him.

He needed to see if he and Jackson could really stay together.

Derek groaned and arched up in the bed. His hands were already digging into the headboard scratching the poor thing to pieces as Stiles worked on him. "S-Shit Stiles...fuck"

The other boy grinned as he began deepthroating his boyfriend's cock. He hummed and moaned around the length as he managed to keep eye contact with Derek. Over the years, Stiles had prided himself on being a good cocksucker, not just because it was good for his porn career, but also because ..well hell this. Stiles smirked a bit and began gagging himself on Derek's cock knowing it was one of the man's secret kinks.

"Fuck, Stiles, fuck babe come on m'not guna.." Derek cut off as he grit his teeth. Stiles always seemed to know just how to get him to cum almost right after they started fooling around. Derek always wanted to be mad at the boy for it..but then again when he felt this good, it was pretty hard. "S-STILES!" Derek screamed as the other boy changed his angle.

Stiles relaxed quickly, smiling as he felt the warm load of his boyfriend shooting down the back of his throat. He waited a few seconds before swallowing all of it and popping off to clean at the tip. "Yes babe?" he murmured huskily,

Derek growled a little as he pulled the boy up to him. "You are a blessing and a curse at the same time. Seriously babe..sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

Stiles laughed as he straddled his boyfriend. "Well...I know something you could do..if you can get it up again. I'll give you a hint. Ride em cowboy!" He finished off with a wink.

Derek licked his lips and stared at Stiles almost as if he was meat. "Give me two minutes and make sure you're prepped."

Lydia poured herself a glass of wine before sitting down to watch the videos again. There was just something about these two. It was perfect. One was cocky, he acted like he was entitled to everything and heck maybe he was. The other..he was a little less cocky, but no less hot. There was a sweetness to him as well, like Isaac...or even Danny.

The redhead hummed as she listed out her current boys. She needed to make sure the two were set up with the best scene partners possible. Introducing new men to the fans of Man Candy was always a matter of the utmost importance. The first scene was never changed, the couch scene was everyone's first no buts about it. The pairings however...well throughout every boy's time at Man Candy..they had all worked with each other at some point. The key was forming a strong bond. Some of the best scenes at Man Candy were between pairings from the couch scene. There was just something about the bond that was formed on the first day of work. Maybe it was because so many of her boys had been shy and nervous. They had needed the guidance and patience of their scene partner. Lydia hummed a little before listing out her boys.

Derek...he was definitely patient..but he didn't seem to fit for either boy..it felt like they would just end up fighting each other

Stiles...Stiles was definitely soothing, but the boy was also very hyper...it wasn't something that seemed to work well with these two just yet

Isaac was out of the question, still too new to be the dominant in the couch scene

Matt...Matt still struggled with his own confidence..both boys would easily flip the scene on him.

Jackson had a huge ego..if he was paired up with one boy he'd be forced into submission while with the other boy..he would shakily dominate if anything

Lydia blinked a minute before realizing her last two options. She smiled as she wrote the two down.

Scott: Could easily challenge and force the cockier boy to submit to him all while staying soothing if the boy's nerves kicked in.

Danny: Had been at Man Candy long enough to be able to take control in the couch scene. He was a match for the other boy, being not overly confident as well as gentle.

"Perfect" Lydia murmured before heading to grab her laptop. Time to put everything onto paper.

Matt and Isaac were both naked now. They had spent most of their time kissing and dry humping, but they both knew that it was time.

"Fuck, you want to top or bottom?"

Matt licked his lips as he watched Isaac head to his nightstand to get a condom and some lube. "I..I can bottom."

Isaac nodded as he came back and kissed the boy passionately. "You sure?"

Matt nodded a little as he kissed back. He vaguely heard the sound of tearing foil and realized Isaac was already putting the condom on. His boyfriend smiled at him as he lubed up before moving towards Matt's entrance. Matt took a breath as he felt a finger press against him, before sliding in and pushing against his walls. It had been a while since he had had sex with someone offscreen. He had forgotten how good it could feel to be fingered, or to just enjoy not rushing.

"God you feel so tight baby. This is going to be great" Isaac praised as he kissed Matt while adding another finger. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was properly stretched before they got too far.

Matt moaned a little as he adjusted to Isaac. It felt good, but there was still a part of him that was a little anxious. "W-Wait Isaac, stop please"

Isaac didn't hear at first until Matt had said it a second time. "Babe? Hey what's wrong?"

Matt swallowed as he looked up at his boyfriend. "What if..if i'm not good enough?"

Isaac stopped and cupped the boy's face. "Why would you say that? Matt, babe please don't worry about that. You are going to be awesome okay? We're going to be awesome together."

Matt nodded a little as he watched Isaac. "Promise? If I do something wrong you'll tell me okay?"

Isaac leaned in to give Matt a firm kiss. "I promise, but please Matt don't go into this thinking something's going to be wrong okay?"

Matt smiled weakly. "Okay." He pulled Isaac back down for a kiss while guiding the boy's hand back to him.

Isaac slid three fingers in and began working them around as he pressed hot kisses to Matt's neck. "You ready for me?"

The other boy moaned a yes while rolling his hips up. Isaac chuckled a little as he pulled his fingers out and began guiding his cock in slowly. He didn't stop until he had fully sheathed himself inside of the boy.

"F-Fucking tight...shit Daehler.." he groaned as his boyfriend laughed a little.

Isaac held himself inside for a moment before pulling back and then pushing in again, starting up a slow pace.

"I hate the freaking doctor's office."

The other boy chuckled as his brother plopped down on the couch next to him. "Well maybe that's because you've avoided going for years."

The boy huffed and stuck his tongue out. "Maybe you're too much of a goody goody."

"Do you want the job or not?"

"Yes I want the freaking job."

The boy got up from the couch and went to get him and his brother some sodas. "Well then quit complaining. Besides you have everything you need now so we can go in tomorrow and start working." He couldn't help smiling as he brought the drinks back and stretched out on the couch. "This is going to be awesome you know? Hot guys fucking us...or us fucking hot guys..and getting paid."

"Yeah every straight guys dream."

The other boy laughed. "Hey you didn't have to sign up. I told you it was going to be with other guys."

"Maybe our coworkers..but our boss? Definitely a fucking hot female."

The boy shook his head and drank his soda. "You're playing with fire man. Playing with fire."

Danny had just taken the chicken out of the oven when Jackson was behind him, rubbing against him as he kissed the boy's neck. "What's cooking good looking?"

The boy smirked and gently slipped out of his boyfriend's grip. "You'd know if you weren't all over me. I made us chicken, corn and some rice. Figured we could have a nice dinner, maybe watch a movie...talk?"

Jackson nodded along as he moved closer to Danny. "Sounds good. I could use some fuel before I burn it all off again. If you know what I mean" he murmured wiggling his eyebrows.

Danny chuckled, but gently pushed Jackson away again. "Come on Jacks, i'm serious. Let's just have dinner and talk."

Jackson pouted, but nodded as he went to sit at the table. Danny frowned a little as he looked at him.

"What?"

"You can't at least put some clothes on handsome?"

"I can't just eat dinner like this?"

"No because I want us to talk about some serious matters. You know...our future."

Jackson groaned and shook his head. "Babe..come on you really want to have this conversation right now?"

Danny pursed his lips. "Yes I do. Why is right now such a bad time for you?"

"Because there are plenty of better things we could be doing right now."

"What like having sex?"

Jackson threw up his hands in exasperation. "Yes like that!"

Danny laughed hollowly as he brought over the chicken and slammed it down on the table. "You can't be fucking serious for one goddamn hour can you? Is it really that bad talking about our future that you would rather try to have sex instead or act like you don't even want a future with me?"

"Danny, come on that's not what I meant."

"Well it sure fucking seems like it the way you've been acting. Every time I try to bring this up you shoot me down! Why can't you just talk to me? That's all i'm asking for!"

Jackson seemed to hesitate for a moment and that was all it took for Danny.

"Here you can have dinner now. Just try and save me something for later." He stormed out of the kitchen grabbing his coat and keys.

"Danny!" Jackson groaned when he heard the door slam. "Fuck."

"Shit SHIT SHIT Isaac!"

Isaac was pounding into his boyfriend, panting as he kissed and jerked him off at the same time. "Fuck yeah, fuck you are so hot and sexy. Fuck Matt I just want to fuck you all night, wanna cum in you, fuck want you to cum all over my hand" he groaned as he kissed the boy again.

Matt dug his nails into Isaac's back whimpering and crying out. "I-Isaac, close fuck so close so close fuck!"

"Yeah, fuck baby give it to me. Give it to me Matt come on!"

Matt screamed as his whole body tensed and then released. He shook and gasped as he his orgasm took control. Isaac held him close fucking him a little more between releasing as well.

The two clung to each other as they trembled and came down, tangled up in the sheets and each other. For a moment both of them just lay there, breathing heavily.

"Fuck..that was awesome."

Isaac smiled as he looked over at Matt. "Told you it would be awesome."

Matt chuckled and nodded as he curled up into the boy. "I love you Isaac."

"Love you too Matt. And hey guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to kick ass in our scene."

Matt laughed and nodded as he snuggled up. "True. Now shush so I can sleep."

Matt and Isaac strolled into Man Candy arm in arm. Since having sex, they had had a great time with each other. They had spent most of their time in Matt's apartment, eating and talking, watching tv or fooling around more. They were stronger than ever and were ready to conquer their scene.

The two were so focused that it took them a moment to pick up on the change in the air. As they headed to the main filming area the two saw the rest of the boys...and two more?

Danny was smiling and shaking hands and so was Scott, but the others seemed almost uncomfortable. Lydia was trying to talk them, but Jackson was yelling at her. Derek looked slightly murderous while he kept a possessive arm around Stiles. Allison stood to the side, biting her lip as she watched the boys.

Isaac cleared his throat as he and Matt stepped closer. "Guys?"

The group turned around including the two new boys...who definitely were identical twins.

Lydia smiled as she stepped closer. "Hi boys!" she called out her cheeriness sounding a little strained.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he looked at the boys who were both smirking..and possibly checking him out?

Lydia cleared her throat. "I was just telling the others, how these are our two new members of Man Candy. Come say hi to Aiden and Ethan."

Isaac swallowed as he looked at the boys. "Didn't know we were hiring again" he murmured to Matt softly.

His boyfriend shook his head. "Neither did I.."


	26. Challenging The Pack

Isaac swallowed and gripped Matt's hand a little tighter as they walked closer to the group. One of the new boys stepped forward immediately, giving both boys an up down before reaching out to shake hands. "Aidan, and don't worry i'm straight. Though its cute you think you need to hold onto your boyfriend so tightly."

Isaac grit his teeth as he let go of his boyfriend's hand to shake Aidan's. "Isaac and I wasn't holding onto him that tightly. I'm not worried, you're not his type even if you were gay."

Aidan laughed as he reached out to shake Matt's hand. "Well that's good to hear, because Ethan is the gay one in the family." He stepped back as Ethan came forward with a gentler smile.

"Hey guys, its nice to meet you. I'm guessing Aidan already introduced me, but again i'm Ethan." He reached to shake Isaac's hand giving him a quick up down.

Isaac swallowed and nodded feeling that maybe Ethan wasn't that much of a threat. "Isaac, its nice to meet you."

Ethan nodded before shaking Matt's hand. Isaac noticed how the boy gave Matt a long look...oh and he definitely winked at him.

Nevermind Isaac felt threatened.

How could he not be? They were two tall gorgeous hunks..they screamed all american boy and geez if Isaac hadn't met Matt he'd probably be drooling over them himself.

Before Isaac could keep thinking Lydia rushed over. "Okay now that everyone's met its time to shoot today's scenes!"

Isaac frowned. "Scenes? Lydia...isn't today Matt and I's scene?"

Lydia pursed her lips. "Oh..well now you guys can have more time! Since Aidan and Ethan are ready I figured i'd have them film their couch scenes today!"

"Lydia we're ready though!" Matt shook his head as he moved to her. "You gave us a timeline and we took care of it so we can film today okay?"

The redhead hummed as she seemed to take Matt in. She smiled a little. "I like this new side of you, keep it up and we'll talk okay?" She squeezed his shoulder before turning on her heel. "Alright let's get the couch set on and the cameras up and running. Aidan you're up first!" Lydia clapped her hands as she started sending the cast and crew in different directions.

Soon Matt and Isaac were left standing alone in shock as they waited to see the new competition.

"Be careful will you?"

Scott smiled as he turned and pulled Allison into him. "I'm just filming another scene, why do I need to be careful?"

Allison shook her head as she rested against his chest. "I don't trust them Scott. They don't seem like they're trying to fit in. You saw what just happened to Matt and Isaac! They don't want to be apart of the team."

"Allison stop." Scott gently cupped the girl's face as he looked at her. "They are not going to break us apart. They're either going to bond with us like everyone else has or they're going to leave. That's how it works here you know that hun. I trust Lydia and i'm going to give them a chance to show that they can fit in."

Allison swallowed and nodded. "Please just promise you'll be careful. You and the others okay?"

Scott nodded before kissing Allison gently on the lips. "Promise. Hey after the scene is over we can go home okay? We don't even have to watch the other scene if you don't want to. You like that?"

Allison smiled as she gently pushed Scott out the door. "I didn't say I didn't want to keep an eye on the competition. Remember Scott, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

He laughed and grabbed at her as they headed back to set.

Aidan smirked as he looked over Scott. "You're supposed to dominate me? Look no offense man, but I don't do the whole submissive act."

Scott smiled back gently. "Just do your best to act then. I'll try to act like I can actually dominate you." He winked at Aidan before Lydia came on and started moving them around.

"Alright guys enough with the whole puffing out our chests act you need to take your seats so we can start."

Both boys nodded practically collapsed on the couch just in time for the questions to roll in.

Aidan seemed relaxed and so did Ethan who simply waited off in the wings stretching a little as he talked to Danny.

Jackson watched the two carefully never taking his eyes off of them, probably making sure Ethan didn't do anything funny.

Derek still had a tight hold on Stiles as he watched the couch scene.

Isaac stuck close to Matt while the other boy crossed his arms watching steadily.

Aidan might have already screwed himself over by coming off so cocky.

Aidan had built himself up by being cocky. It was who he is and he rarely even let his brother try to knock him down. However his cocky attitude was unwelcome at Man Candy. He had probably made some enemies fast, and while he hadn't cared at first he was now starting to feel the pressure. Past the cameras he could see the stares. Some of them seemed afraid, but more of them seemed angry. Aidan had just thought this was a porn company, but apparently these guys were all close. They had bonded not just over their work, but maybe even their lives. It was scary to be able to tell that from just watching them. Watching how they looked at each other, watched over each other. Aidan may have overstepped his boundaries, but he didn't do this whole team thing. He wanted to be the best and the only one he cared about was his brother. He couldn't let them shake him.

Aidan jumped a little when he felt a hand sliding to his crotch. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Aidan shook his head as he looked at the boy. "Its fine, I just drifted off that's all.."

Scott frowned and nodded. "Alright, but you gotta keep it together for me."

"Yeah i'll be fine."

Scott shrugged before pulling back. "Then take your pants off before I rip them off of you."

Aidan smirked before nodding. "Fair enough."

Lydia smirked as Aidan took his pants off. God she was glad he was the straight one. He sure was gifted.

Scott and Aidan seemed to duke it out a little before finally Scott was in control working Aidan's cock easily. Aidan fought back within the kiss, but it was clear he wasn't going to win this. Scott had been doing this long enough.

Aidan moaned as Scott stroked him long and hard while moving to suck at his neck. Aidan would have been embarrassed if not for the immense pleasure he felt. He was breaking apart easily under the other boy's ministrations. "S-shit" he growled as he arched first towards Scott then almost away from him.

"You're not going anywhere till you come silly" Scott chided easily pulling Aidan into him. The boy groaned as he moved in and nipped at Scott's neck. The more experienced boy arched a little and groaned. "naughty aren't you?" he murmured as he moved to fondle Aidan's balls.

Aidan whimpered and struggled against Scott.

"Shh don't be like that. Just let go bud, you're safe just let go." Scott pulled Aidan into a soft kiss as he pumped him a couple of more times.

Aidan groaned as he released hard over Scott's hand before going limp and resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

Scott smirked as he looked down at the boy. "Was I convincing?"

Aidan snorted. "You have beginner's luck."

After Aidan and Scott had headed back to clean off, the couch was checked and cleaned before Danny and Ethan were welcomed on set.

Jackson was up front and close, crossing his arms as he stared Ethan down. By now everyone knew that Danny and Jackson had had another blowout of a fight, but the air had been different after this one. Things were tense between them and Danny had avoided Jackson all day. The timing on this scene couldn't have been worse as far as everyone was concerned.

Ethan may not have known about it, but he was sure acting on it. Every opportunity he got, he'd flirt and compliment Danny until the boy was reduced to blushing and playfully smacking Ethan away.

Derek, who had been holding tight to Stiles, finally let the boy go so he could go and stand with Jackson, offering him a quiet comfort.

Danny and Ethan went well together, almost too well. They were playful as they traded dominant roles, but like the good boy he seemed to be, Ethan let Danny have him. Ethan was hung and sensitive to Danny's touch. He moaned and writhed as he kissed Danny.

Matt shivered as he watched Ethan. Whenever the boy wasn't kissing Danny he was staring at Matt. It was creepy almost the way he never took his eyes off of Matt. He could feel himself almost sweating a little. Finally he had to look down when Danny started to moan. Soon he could hear Ethan's moans joining in.

Isaac watched as Ethan gave in and came hard, grabbing Danny and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

He looked over to see Jackson tensing as Stiles rubbed his back. Derek was watching nearby looking worried for Jackson.

Scott and Aidan had come back towards the end of the scene. Aidan averted his eyes and chuckled while Scott held Allison. Both of their faces were unreadable and Isaac wondered what they were thinking about.

Isaac was so caught up in watching everyone else that he had completely missed Ethan watching Matt and he had also missed how Matt had shivered under the boy's look. Maybe it was because he was still riding the high of his and Matt's first time, maybe he thought they were untouchable.

The way the twins were playing though...no one was leaving unscathed.


	27. Unwanted Changes

After the scenes had wrapped up, everyone began talking about what the plan was for that night.

"Guys we have to go to the Jungle! Come on we gotta welcome the nubes!" Scott yelled out to the group.

The boy must not have noticed how most of the group wasn't exactly..as happy about that idea as he was, but slowly one by one they agreed. Once carpools were doled out everyone packed themselves up and drove over to the jungle.

The Jungle was pretty packed, but the group was able to get a private table. Drinks were passed around and soon everyone was at least tipsy and dancing.

Isaac and Matt were trying to grind or at least sway together drunkenly laughing and moving about.

Allison and Scott were giggling as they tried to slow dance to every fast paced dance song that came on.

Lydia was grinding against Aidan once in a while even turning to kiss him. Aidan was grinning like an idiot as he held the redhead close trying to kiss and touch her as much as he could.

Derek and Stiles were making out at the booth, Derek definitely not afraid to show how handsy he was on Stiles probably as a warning to the twins to stay away.

Jackson and Danny were the only two that suddenly weren't dancing. Everyone was caught up in their own world and missing out as the couple seemed to hit another rocky part of their relationship.

"J-Jackson let go of me!"

"NO you have to listen Danny I love you!"

Danny, who was already a little drunk was desperately trying to walk away from Jackson and at least get some air. "Jackson cut it outt!"

"D-Danny its true though! Y-You always get upset i'm not serious. I am seriouss!"

"Jackson you're drunk!"

"Well so are you!"

Danny pushed Jackson back as he looked at the boy. "At least I can share my feelings when i'm sober!"

Jackson looked hurt and his mouth dropped open, but he didn't say anything to contradict his boyfriend. "Why is this so important?"

Danny swallowed and shook his head as tears started to form. "Be-cause Jackson! I'm ready to get married and settle down! I don't want porn foreverr! I..I thought you'd feel the same. I want a family with you Jackson and all you ever want is sex! Am I a boyfriend or a hookup?!"

Jackson was overwhelmed with everything he was hearing. He had no idea Danny wanted this with him..all of this. He again didn't have a response.

"You know what Jackson, its fine don't answer. You know what maybe we need a break from each other."

"A-Are you breaking up with me?"

Danny grit his teeth. "Yeah I guess I am Jackson. Have fun with your sex partners and your porn!" Danny hurried into the bathroom before Jackson could see anymore of his tears.

Ethan, couldn't help but notice everything that had gone down. Quietly, he slipped into the bathroom. "Danny? you in here?"

He heard a sniffle and knocked on the door it came from. "Danny?"

The door opened and out walked Danny, who was a little red eyed and teary. "Ethan? What are you doing in here?"

Ethan reached out and before the boy could stop him, he was wiping away Danny's tears. "I..may have seen you and Jackson fighting. You looked upset so I figured I should come see if you needed anything. Did he hurt you?"

Danny shook his head. "No..yes..I don't know. He..its a long story. I broke up with him."

Ethan frowned. "Then shouldn't he be the one in tears? Obviously he didn't appreciate what he had."

Danny gave a watery chuckle accepting the paper towels that Ethan handed him. "I guess i'm just too emotional."

Ethan shook his head. "I think someone needs to have a little fun. Come dance the night away with me okay? I'll make you forget about the boy who doesn't even deserve you."

Danny was about to say no, he felt that he should, but something suddenly seemed appealing about that idea. "Okay" he murmured softly.

Ethan smiled and took Danny's hand. "Great!"

Jackson was at the booth downing shots. He couldn't believe Danny had just broken up with him. What made it worse was after having his third shot he had looked up to see Danny now grinding on Ethan.

Fucking wonderful.

Jackson downed two more shots and flagged down the waiter. He couldn't take looking around at anymore sappy couples.

Allison laughed as she pulled away from Scott. "Oh geez I need a break hun. Let's go sit for a little."

Scott grinned and nodded heading back to the booth with Allison. He frowned as they noticed Jackson seemed to be drinking alone while nearby Derek and Stiles were still basically humping each other.

"Jackson?" Allison called out sitting down near the boy. "Hun what are you doing?"

Jackson looked up already looking very close to plastered. "Drinkin?"

Allison frowned. "Where's Danny?"

Jackson looked like he was about to cry as he grabbed another shot glass. "With the twore...get it..twin whore?"

Scott frowned as he gently tried to take the glass away. "Why aren't you with him Jacks?"

"Broke up with me..m'not serious enough for him.." Jackson shook his head as he pulled the glass back out of Scott's hand and took it easily.

Allison gently pulled Jackson up out of his seat. "Come on, Scott and I are taking you home. Scott get the car okay? I'll get Jackson to the door."

Scott nodded, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss before heading out of the club.

"Stiles! Derek do you need a ride home?"

The two finally pulled apart and had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh no we're good!" Stiles squeaked looking mousy and then confused at the sight of Allison and Jackson leaving.

"Get home safely boys! Oh and make good choices!" She smirked behind her shoulder before guiding the boy to Scott's car.

Matt excused himself to go to the restroom while Isaac danced around with Derek and Stiles who had finally joined the others.

As he slipped into the restroom he saw Ethan washing his hands. "Hey!" he called out smiling gently. "Having a good night?"

Ethan grinned and nodded as he looked at Matt. "Yeah, it just got a little better too."

Matt flushed as he headed to one of the sinks and splashed some cold water on his face. "Yeah..its um hot out there."

He heard Ethan making some kind of agreeing noise, but not much else. He stood up and smiled before gasping.

Ethan was pressed tight to his back, pinning the shorter boy to the sink.

"Hot in here too." Ethan pressed a soft kiss to Matt's shoulder. "I saw you watching me today."

"You were watching me!"

Ethan chuckled. "I know you liked what you saw. If your boyfriend ever starts having too tight of a grip on you, you know where to find me." He gave Matt's shoulders a quick rub. "We could have a lot of fun together."

Matt swallowed and shivered as Ethan gave him a wink and left the restroom heading back to Danny.

As the club held its last call everyone began filing out and hailing cabs.

Stiles and Derek were in one car, while Matt (who still hadn't told Isaac about the bathroom incident) was with Isaac in another car. The twins offered to give Lydia and Danny a lift home and both were eager to say yes.

Everyone had figured something must be wrong since Danny was leaving with the twins and Jackson had already left with Allison and Scott, but no one said anything deciding to wait till everyone was sober at the least.

Matt and Isaac went back to Isaac's and practically collapsed into bed. Isaac snuggled down and almost instantly passed out. Matt however stayed awaked for a while just watching the boy and thinking about what Ethan had said to him.

Isaac didn't keep him on a tight leash though...did he?

Aidan walked Lydia to her door making out with her for a good couple of minutes before yet again offering for her to come back to his place or he could of course stay at hers. She laughed him off and kissed him again.

"I'm not that easy sweetheart. You may have gotten a lot out of me tonight, but tomorrow you probably won't be that lucky."

"I don't know."

"We don't have to do anything, I just think..maybe you'd be better off staying with me tonight then going back and having to face you know who. Come on it will be fun. We can pig out, sleep in late and in the morning i'll even treat you to breakfast."

Danny blushed and shook his head. "I..I don't want to be a burden."

Ethan grinned as he reached out and rubbed the boy's shoulder. "You're more a burden if you make me drive you home right now. Just kidding, but come on man."

Danny bit his lip before nodding. "Okay..guess i'll stay."

Aidan came back and got in the car. "Alright sleepover pals are we all going to the same place?"

Ethan grinned at his brother and Aidan reached back to give Danny a gentle nudge. "Alright, good choices everyone good choices. Oh and if you two get all...you know on me I will kill you."

Everyone laughed as Aidan drove them all home and for the first time in a while Danny actually felt a little lighter.


	28. This Is Wrong

Matt woke up the next morning and found himself smiling into Isaac's sleepy face. He was deciding between whether or not he wanted to wake the boy when his phone went off.

Sighing, Matt sat up and grabbed his phone frowning when he didn't recognize the number.

Text: Did you dream of me last night?

Matt: Who is this?

Text: Oh shame, you already forgot the moment we shared last night ;)

Matt froze when he realized who it was. Shakily he climbed out of bed and headed to the hallway calling the number as he paced. The phone rang twice before Matt heard Ethan.

"Well good morning handsome. I've been thinking about you."

"How the hell did you get my number?"

Ethan laughed. "Danny silly. He gave Aidan and I all of your numbers. Isn't it time we connected and bonded Matt?"

Matt swallowed as he formulated his answer. "The only bonding we will be doing is as friends. I am with Isaac and I love him."

Ethan was quiet for a little before speaking. "Well sweetheart, when you need a little freedom you come find me. I'll let you get back to your ball and chain now."

Before Matt could speak Ethan had hung up on him. He shook his head and took a deep breath before heading back to Isaac and sliding back under the covers with him.

Aidan watched as Ethan came back from the hallway slipping his phone into his pocket. "I thought I was the player in the family."

Ethan leaned on the counter as he watched his brother making eggs. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Aidan laughed as he poured some salt on the eggs. "Hmm you have on the couch and another in his boyfriend's arms."

Ethan grinned. "I'm just having fun with one of them. We both know Matt's not going to leave Isaac."

"So you're sticking with Danny?"

Ethan nodded. "Of course I am. I want to settle down too silly."

Aidan sighed and shook his head. "You confuse me. Wake up your boo the eggs are ready."

Ethan smiled as he headed to see Danny. "Aye Aye captain."

Jackson groaned as he took a breath of air, laying his head on the toilet seat. He had been throwing up all morning, but it finally seemed like it was stopping now. When he heard a soft knock on the door he tried to say come in, but all he got out was a croaking noise.

Allison appeared at the door biting her lip as she came in and sat down next to him. "Hey, you still throwing up?"

Jackson coughed a little. "I think its letting up.."

She smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear. You want to try drinking some water?"

The boy nodded, carefully sitting up and taking the glass. His mouth tasted gross, but the water felt soothing as it slid down his throat. "How much did I drink?"

"Enough to be blackout drunk sweetie. Do you remember any of last night?"

"Danny..Danny and I got in a big fight...we.." he stopped and covered his face with his hand. "Oh god we really did break up."

Allison reached out and lightly rubbed the boy's back. "I'm so sorry Jackson."

"Fuck I need to call him...I fucked up.."

"Jackson..he might need some time."

"Shit how did he get home last night?"

Allison couldn't look Jackson in the eye.

"No...oh god please.."

"Ethan took him home."

Jackson went pale, the glass slipping from his hand. Allison barely caught it, pulling away as the boy turned back and began hurling into the toilet again.

Allison bit her lip, squeezing the boy's shoulder before heading out.

When she passed Scott in the hallway she shook her head. "He needs time."

Danny was quiet as he ate. He was still thinking about everything that had happened last night. Ethan had been so nice to him though, giving him space, listening when Danny wanted to talk. It was..nice.

"Thank you" he murmured softly while Aidan went to shower. Ethan looked up and nodded slowly.

"Anytime. How are you feeling?"

"Okay...I don't know kind of empty. It hasn't hit me yet really."

"That's okay. I was thinking..you and I could hang out today? I mean I don't have any scenes to shoot if you don't?"

Danny bit his lip. "I..i'm not sure I should see.."

"Danny, don't you deserve some time on your own instead of always worrying about Jackson? We know Scott and Allison took him home, so i'm sure he's just spending time at your place or theirs."

"I should just check.."

"Send Allison or Scott a text then. Then i'm taking you out okay?"

Danny blushed and nodded. "Fair enough." He sent a text to Allison and waited for her response before getting up and letting Ethan lead him out.

Isaac smiled as he woke up to Matt rutting against him. "Morning horny."

Matt blushed and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. "hi"

"Was I out for too long?" He reached for Matt's cock and began stroking it smiling as the boy whined against him.

"Babe we might have to film today. Are you going to be able to get it up again if we do it now?"

Matt slid on top of Isaac and began grinding down on him. "What do you think?"

Isaac laughed as he reached for the boy's ass and began guiding him onto his half hard cock.

Jackson was back home after lots of no i'm fine's and please I need to be alone talks with Allison and Scott. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to see anyone, he just wanted to sit on his couch.

And of course hate himself for how much he had hurt Danny. He couldn't believe it. Maybe after all this time he had just taken it for granted that he and his boyfriend..ex would have make up sex and move on. This was serious though. Danny was done with him.

Jackson leaned back against the couch and let his tears fall as he realized that he had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Danny was having fun with Ethan...a lot of fun actually. Ethan made him feel good about himself in a way that Jackson hadn't made him feel in forever. Although Danny had been nervous, Ethan helped him relax and he was a perfect gentleman the whole time. They had real talks about the future, the present and what they really wanted out of life. The longer they spoke and hung out Danny realized that maybe there was more to life than Man Candy and Jackson. It was a thought he hadn't even bothered to entertain before, but now with Ethan...things were different.

Lydia hummed as she looked over some scripts and scene ideas. She began marking off names for certain scenes, stopping when her doorbell rang. Sighing she got up and tied her robe tight around her.

Opening the door she gasped as she was met with a decent sized bouquet of flowers. She almost yelped in surprise when Aidan's face appeared a moment later behind them. "Morning princess."

Lydia pursed her lips as she took the flowers. "What are these for?"

He grinned. "Just because. May I come in? I make a mean breakfast."

Lydia laughed. "I thought I told you it wasn't going to be easy to get in here."

Aidan grinned. "Yeah, but that was last night."

The redhead smirked. "Fine, but I will kick you out so fast if you're lying about your breakfast making skills. I take my eggs scrambled, my pancakes fluffy and my bacon greasy."

Aidan laughed as he followed her in. "Yes ma'am!"

Lydia smiled as she gave him back the flowers. "Oh and you can put these in the vase while I get dressed." She gave him a light smack on the ass as she watched him go. The twins may have been the best idea she had ever had.

If only she really knew though...


End file.
